A Demon Fairy Tale
by Kitanoe-Jyoni
Summary: Yusuke and Hanako are siblings, 11 months apart. After Yusuke defeated him, Hiei becomes infatuated with Hanako. What first was meant to be revenge slowly turned into an obsession. Hanako learns that Hiei wasn't just a dream after all, he is very real, and he doesn't like to be told no.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho, its characters, or anything affiliated with it. I use the characters and locations for my own personal enjoyment and yours. I own Hanako Urameshi. I do use Yu Yu Hakusho Wikia for information on locations and characters that I may need later. Rating is for language, violence, and intimacy scenes in future chapters. Please Review! Good and bad are accepted, as I value the opinions of my readers.

**Chapter 1**

_Was she dreaming again? She had to be. Everything was fuzzy and it was night time. She was in her bed wearing only a t-shirt and panties. For 15, she had a killer body. She had long silky black hair and deep green eyes, almost hazel. Her window was open and the curtains flew by without a care. _

_Then he was there. _

_The man always visited in her dreams. He had black spiky hair and the most brilliant and strong crimson red eyes. He removed his cloak and laid it over her desk chair. He removed his blue shirt and black pants after he kicked his boots off. He never wore boxers or underwear, always commando. She blushed deeply when he approached her. He looked so powerful and sexy. She had mentioned to him before that she was inexperienced and 15, but that never stopped him. He was always gentle anyway._

_He tugged her panties down and removed her shirt. She always covered herself the best she could with her arms. She had no idea why she was so embarrassed. She had dreamt this same dream nearly every night since her brother was hit by that car. The dreams always felt so real. The man would always move her arms to the side and tell her she was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on, and that he has been around for over 200 years. _

_He laid her down onto her soft bed and bit her neck. She shivered and her nipples instantly hardened. He always went for that spot on her neck and she has no idea why but she loved it and often begged him to bite harder. He was in a hurry tonight. His tongue licked over each sensitive nipple before biting and pulling with his teeth. She arched her back and she moaned. He growled as if he approved of the noise before his tongue found its way to her core. She was always so wet and ready for him. His tongue jolted her out of her mindless thinking as he played and sucked on her little heaven. Her body was racked with pleasure and her orgasm ripped through her. _

_He definitely wasn't playing any games this evening._

_He mounted her, his thick member poised and ready at her entrance. He slid himself all the way inside of her. He loved the way her back arched and how breasts rubbed against his chest. He loved the smell of her blood through the vein in her neck. She was intoxicating. She moaned and clawed at his back, leaving red welts behind. _

"_Wrap your legs around me. Now." He growled out. She complied and cried out when his thrusts became deeper. Her body was tensing and preparing itself for another release. The man bit down on her neck as hard as he could without drawing blood and her body jolted violently under him. He could feel her muscles tightening from her orgasm and his own release followed. He nuzzled her neck and they both panted heavily, riding out the waves of their pleasure. _

_He rolled off of her and something about the dream changed. This dream felt more alive than the others had been. She grabbed his arm when he made a move to get dressed. "Wait…please stay." She pleaded._

_He cupped her cheek in his hand and moved some of her soft hair behind her ear. "I can't stay, Hanako. I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be back."_

_"Where are you going?" She almost didn't recognize her voice. She sounded panicked._

_He hesitated to speak when he pulled his pants on and refastened the many belts. "To a tournament for fighters. My refusal isn't something they would be happy to accept."_

"_Can I know your name?" She watched him grab her shirt and her panties. He always took the time to redress her. She sort of liked it._

"_My name isn't important. Now lay down, Hanako." He spoke softly. She was dressed again and he laid her down. He kissed her forehead before grabbing his cloak and disappearing out the window._

* * *

Sunshine blinded Hanako when she finally woke up. Her body felt achy in all the right places and she rolled her eyes. These vivid dreams of this super sexy stranger had to stop. Sex with a stranger? Not to mention he was WAY older then her. There's no way any of that could be real. She got out of bed and took a shower. She loved her shampoo and body wash; it was all green tea scented. Her neck felt tender as well but there weren't any marks.

She rolled her eyes at herself again. "It was a dream!" She yelled at herself as she got dressed. She wore blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt. She slipped on her white tennis shoes and was brushing her hair when she could hear Yusuke's friends arguing in his room. She shrugged and decided to see what the deal was.

"We know you know where they are Botan!" That was Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru.

"Yeah, Botan! Start talking!" That was Yusuke's girlfriend Keiko.

"What's going on here?" Hanako entered her brother's room.

"Yusuke and Kazuma had bags and they went somewhere without telling us! They're being sneaky about something and Botan here knows all about it!" Shizuru was pissed.

Hanako sighed. "It can't be that bad, just spill the beans Botan." Hanako folded her arms.

Botan, utterly defeated, began to explain from the very beginning. Yusuke died in the car accident, but he wasn't supposed to die, and Botan greeted him in the afterlife because she is the Grim Reaper. Now that Yusuke is alive again he is the Spirit Detective of Spirit World and he has been on all these life threatening missions. His last mission was to save a Demon girl named Yukina from the Toguro brothers, only Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't really kill them so now Yusuke and Kuwabara and two others named Hiei and Kurama were forced to fight in the Demon tournament so that the Toguro's could have a rematch.

Suddenly Hanako felt sick. Tournament? That's what that man had said in her dream, and that he didn't have a choice.

"Well then, let's go." Shizuru spoke up.

"Yeah, Botan, take us there." Keiko agreed.

"I'm going too, I have a feeling this might be interesting." Hanako nodded, although now she was terrified.

Botan was defeated as she sighed. They all took the time to pack a bag and were on a boat to some island where the tournament was being held. All of this was happening way too fast for Hanako to comprehend. She had to close her eyes and think things through more slowly.

For all she knew, her dreams were just dreams after all. She had a strong intuition, or spirit awareness, as Botan was calling it, so maybe she could sense that her brother was in danger from the tournament. Botan was the Grim Reaper, but with the way she described things she was more or less Yusuke's parole officer. Demons existed, and her brother was fighting the really bad ones on his missions. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Demons could use spirit energy, which was a fancy way of saying super powers.

She sighed as she held her head in her hands. Her whole body was buzzing and her head hurt. Botan explained that that also happened to Shizuru and Kuwabara when they were around something super natural. She glared down at the water and looked at her hands. "Maybe I have some weird ass power too."

"Are you alright, Hanako?" Botan approached the shorter girl.

"No…Botan…This is all too much, and I feel like I am dreaming only I've had quite a few vivid dreams these past few months, so I know this isn't a dream. It's just hard for me to comprehend."

"It will all make plenty of sense soon. Normal humans aren't allowed to know about the spirit world."

"Am I a normal human?" She looked at Botan with serious green eyes.

"I..Uh…" Botan hesitated.

Hanako glared. "Am I a normal human, Botan?"

Botan stomped her foot and sighed loudly. "I hate being the one to always bring bad news! Someone else can take my job!"

"Bad news?" Hanako's eyes widened.

"No, you're not a normal human. You have strong spirit energy, just like Yusuke. I'm afraid it may make you a target." Botan hugged herself.

Hanako sighed. "I can fight too, Botan. I might not know how to use this power but I'm not Keiko. Yusuke and I used to fight all the time until that car accident of his."

Botan looked at Hanako sadly when Keiko rushed over. "Is that the island?"

"Yes Keiko, that's the island…" Botan almost whispered.

Within the hour the boat was docked and they skipped the hotel to head to the stadium. Hanako ignored the situation when someone named Koenma appeared and scolded Botan for her big mouth, but he gave them all tickets to the arena. He stared at Hanako for a moment before leaving with a blue ogre.

Hanako did her best not to stare, but it was like walking into a movie. There were creatures everywhere that were definitely not human. Large muscular giants, giant walking lizards, ogres, insect looking things, and even some that looked almost human. Shizuru grabbed her hand and startled her. "Come on, if you keep falling behind you're going to get lost."

"Sorry…sensory overload." Hanako apologized. Shizuru smiled knowingly. They were soon seated and Hanako's heart stopped.

Yusuke was lying against the arena, asleep. Kuwabara was in the arena about to face off against a child! A red haired woman…wait, man was standing by Yusuke, as was a short masked fighter. Standing next to the red haired man, was a familiar site.

The man from her dreams. The black spiky hair. His clothes were a little different, but not much. Keiko shouted at Yusuke and all heads turned towards them.

His eyes met hers instantly and he was stunned. His eyes grew wide from realization as did hers. Her heart raced rapidly when she suddenly heard his voice in her head.

_Did you tell them about your dreams?_

She shook her head no and started trembling.

_Tell no one, Hanako. I will find you after this round is complete. _

Hanako had to force herself to look away from him. Questions flooded her mind. She glanced up at Botan. "Who is that? The one with the black hair?"

"His name is Hiei."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters, or anything affiliated with it. I use the characters and locations for my own personal enjoyment and yours. I own Hanako Urameshi. I do use Yu Yu Hakusho Wikia for information on locations and characters that I may need later. Rating is for language, violence, and intimacy scenes in future chapters. Please Review! Good and bad are accepted, as I value the opinions of my readers.**

**Chapter 2**

Hanako watched Kuwabara's painful fight with Rinku. She wasn't surprised at all when he lost considering he took the time to yell at Yusuke. Kurama's fight was much faster and she thought he would also lose, but his opponent suddenly exploded in a bouquet of flowers. Hanako was terrified; she could smell the bled shed from her seat. Hiei's fight was next and she was anxious to see what her mysterious lover could do.

In an instant Hiei's opponent, Zeru, was torching the arena and sending waves of fire towards Hiei. Shizuru grabbed her arm and yanked her and Keiko to a different area just as their seats were caught on fire. Hanako couldn't take her eyes off of Hiei, especially now that Zeru was glowing like a hot poker. Zeru charged at Hiei and stabbed him in the abdomen, setting him on fire, and as if that wasn't enough Zeru sent a large fire blast toward Hiei, incinerating him.

"Do you think he's beaten?" Keiko asked with a shaken voice.

"I'm afraid he's a little more then that." Shizuru spoke calmly.

Hanako couldn't breathe. She was mortified. "He can't be dead..." She whispered to herself.

Koto was just announcing that with moves like Zeru's a little goes a long way. Hanako almost sobbed in relief when Hiei stood up. His voice was menacing, and he seemed unphased with Zeru's attack. Only Hiei's cloak was burned off, and his shirt slightly ripped. Zeru was terrified, the worry clear in his eyes.

"Dragon Of The Darkness Flame." Hiei's voice echoed calmly throughout the stadium. Purple and black flames were surrounding him and Zeru. Hiei yelled out his attack once more and unleashed the Dragon. In an instant Zeru was gone. His cindered outline was all that remained.

"Let's give it up for Hiei!" Koto cheered.

Hanako was shaking. The attack was magnificent! In all of her short life, none of the street fights or petty fights she got into with Yusuke would ever amount to what she had just witnessed. She was so distracted she didn't see her brother step into the ring with Chu, or Shizuru chasing after Keiko. Once she came out of her day dream she decided she would be safest with her brothers team. She leaped over the edge of the seating area and ran towards Kuwabara.

"Hey, Hanako! I didn't know you were here too!" Kuwabara seemed thrilled.

"Yeah, well, I was tired of all the secrecy from my brother so I decided to see what all the fuss was about." Her eyes met Hiei's for a brief moment before she turned to her brother in the ring. "Kick his ass, Yusuke!"

Yusuke gave his sister a thumbs up just as Keiko showed up next to them. She looked at Hanako with a confused 'How did you get here faster than me?', look. Hanako shrugged and focused on the ring. This match was long and worth watching. Her brother was an excellent fighter, even against Chu's Drunken Style fighting. She was envious. Yusuke never fought her like that, almost as if he was always holding back. The thought pissed her off, and she turned away and headed back through the tunnel that led out into the stadium.

_That's not a good idea._ It was Hiei's voice.

Hanako shook her head, and answered him back. "Bite me. None of this was a good idea and I should have stayed home." She mumbled as she continued down the tunnel. "You'd still be a dream, and I wouldn't have discovered my brothers secret life." She found her way outside and managed to get through the crowd of Demons. She had no where to go and didn't know where she was but she kept walking. She was deep in the forest when she finally stopped. Tears pricked her eyes.

"That bastard...He could have told me...I have always been there for him. I've kept all of his secrets. He's my brother and I don't even know who he is." She glared at the nearest tree and wished she could blast it to shreds, like Yusuke could. She raised her hand and pointed her index finger just like he did. Tears poured down her face and she closed her eyes tightly. " I HATE YOU!" She screamed and threw her eyes open just as a massive blast shot from her finger and broke the tree in half. She gasped and felt absolutely exhausted as she fell to her knees,

"I see you have discovered the powers I gave you."

Hanako stood up and balled up her fists as she turned around. It was Koenma. "What do you mean, gave me?" She snapped. She was in no mood for riddles.

"When your brother died, I brought him back to life. His interaction with the spirit world awakened the spirit energy already in him and I taught him how to use his spirit gun. Being around your brother also awakened the energy inside of you, and it's done the same to Kuwabara. You, however, taught yourself the spirit gun and its lavender instead of blue like Yusuke's." Koenma explained.

"Oh trust me, I wasn't only around Yusuke..." Hanako mumbled as her mind flashed an image of Hiei. "So now what? I don't know why he kept all of this from me." She rubbed the tears off of her cheeks.

"The same reason he didn't tell Keiko. Yusuke has a great deal of enemies who want to kill him at any cost. He didn't want you or Keiko to be a target. "

"I can take care of my self! I've done a pretty damn good job of it so far! Who does he think he's kidding!?" Hanako was fuming.

Koenma was amused. "You're just like your brother. "

"Don't get any ideas! You can't tell me what to do. Yusuke might be your faithful dog, but I have no ties to you nor do I owe you. Botan told me he worked for you, she told me everything."

"That girl has got to keep her mouth shut..." Koenma sighed. "It's not safe for you out here. Why don't you come back with me?"

Hanako's eyes softened although she was still angry. She wouldn't be able to find her way back unless she followed him. "This all feels like a dream." She approached him slowly.

"I can fill you in as best as I can on the way. " Koenma placed a hand on her shoulder and proceeded to lead her towards another direction. "The Hotel is this way." He explained. By the time they arrived she had most of her answers.

"So...In order to come back to life, he was forced to work for you? And Kurama and Hiei used to be bad guys? Kuwabara isn't a Spirit Detective, but he's treated like one. Yusuke trained from a master named Genkai and that's why he's so powerful..." She recapped. Koenma nodded so she continued. "And because of Toguro they are being forced to fight here, even to the death, because if they don't, thier loved ones will be at risk."

"Precisely." Koenma sighed in relief.

"All this super natural stuff is giving me a headache." She sighed when they finally came to the hotel. "I want to learn more. I want to be strong like Yusuke."

Koenma panicked. "What! That's insane! How could you possibly want anything to do with this type of life?!"

"It...intrigues me. It's like the more I know the more I want it. It's calling out to me." She looked at Koenma with her deep green eyes.

"I was afraid of this..." Koenma complained as he walked her inside and to the elevator. The were silent until they reached Team Urameshi's room. Koenma threw the door open and all eyes landed on the two. Yusuke stood up and looked at Hanako with wide eyes.

"Hanako, there you are. Look, I can explain-" He started.

"No need. Koenma and Botan did most of it." Hanako sighed, her eyes found Hiei but she forced herself to look away.

"Yes and in her anger she has learned your Spirit Gun." Koenma added.

"WHAT!?" Kuwabara and Yusuke both stammered.

"Did it on my first try too." Hanako smiled tiredly. "But it wiped me out. I feel like I ran the whole way here."

"You poor dear, why don't you go freshen up and we'll play some cards!" Botan was trying to ease some tension that Hanako had not been aware of at first. She sensed it almost immediately as she left the room. The air in that room was thick with fear and anger and agitation.

She tried to reach out to Hiei. _Can you hear me?_

_How is it you fired the Spirit Gun?_

His hostility caught her off guard. _I was angry and I pointed my finger at a tree. I imagined it was Yusuke, that I could be better then him. And I pretended to fire. I didn't expect anything to actually happen._

_I don't think you realize the danger you're in by being here._

_I knew what I was getting into_. Hanako got defensive. _Why is everyone so pissed off that I am here, but Keiko and Shizuru get red carpeted?_

_I don't even know what that means. You are a target now just by coming here. You are Yusuke's flesh and blood, who can now use the Spirit Gun. If anyone else finds out you will be the prize these Demons seek. Whatever it takes to destroy Yusuke, who has become a hated bounty hunter among Demons._ Hiei tried to explain.

Hanako was silent for some time as she leaned against the door. She longed for a shower but opted to talk to Hiei instead. _Are you okay?_

_What?_

_Are you okay? I saw your arm after your fight. It hurts you to move it._

_It's heavily damaged but it will heal._

_Why did you only come to me in my dreams? It would have been nice to know you were real...maybe I wouldn't have felt so lonely._

There was silence on Hiei's end that seemed to stretch out. _I am Demon criminal who took the virginity of a 15 year old Human. When Yusuke first defeated me I followed him home in hopes I could catch him off guard, and found you instead._

_You used me?_ Hanako asked. She wasn't surprised, but her feelings were hurt.

_At first. Now I find myself obsessed with you._

_Why?_ Hanako asked just as Botan knocked on the door.

"Hanako, are you alright?"

"Yeah! Just thinking...I'll be out in a minute!"

_Shower, Hana. I'll be here when you get out._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, it's characters, or anything affiliated with it. I use the characters and locations for my own personal enjoyment and yours. I own Hanako Urameshi. I do use Wikia for information on locations and characters that I may need later. Rating is for language, violence, drug references, and intimacy scenes in future chapters. Please Review! Good and bad are accepted, as I value the opinions of my readers. **

**A/N: I apologize for the long delay in posting new chapters. I have had several life changes and have not had the time to write. I swear to make more of an effort now that I feel I have the time to write again. Thanks for your patience and loyalty! It's good to see that after 8 months I still get favorites and reviews!**

**Chapter 3**

Hanako woke up in a mess of tangled limbs on the hard hotel floor. She groaned when sunlight hit her eyes but rolling over was impossible. She glanced up to see Keiko and Botan had passed out over her legs and on each other. She lifted herself on her arms and scooted backwards until her legs were free. She watched the other girls collide and bump heads, but stayed asleep in a new tangled mess. Hanako sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes. Her hair had dried in a messy fashion after falling asleep with it soaking wet.

She looked around and noticed that only the females remained in the room. She remembered that Team Urameshi didn't have to fight today, and it made her wonder where the boys had gone.

_'Can you hear me_?' She tried reaching out to Hiei. Hanako had even tried talking to him last night but he remained silent, just as he was being now. Curiosity got the better of her as she hurried to get dressed, throwing her hair in a messy bun and sliding into a pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes. She glanced around one more time, making sure the girls were asleep before sneaking out of the hotel room.

_'Hello! Can anyone hear me!?' _Hanako was frustrated already after having been awake for 20 minutes. She felt like she was talking to herself. She exited the hotel, with her hands in her pockets as she kicked tiny rocks along the way.

"Why isn't he firing his Spirit Gun!?" Hanako heard Kuwabara's worried, hushed voice. She looked up and saw Kuwabara behind several tree's and bushes. Suddenly the ground shook.

"Spirit Gun...Wait, my brother?!" Hanako put the pieces together as she rushed over to Kuwabara. "What's going on?" She looked at him. His face was in shock at the sight of her.

"This isn't safe! You need to get out of here!" Kuwabara cautioned.

"Spare me and tell me what's happening!" Hanako watched as her brother was dodging some sort of ball, and a Demon laughing at his futile attempts to run.

"The Demon calls himself Rugby, like the sport or something. His attack is homing in on Urameshi, and for some reason he isn't firing his Spirit Gun!" Kuwabara answered as they watched a tree disintegrate from Rugby's attack.

"Isn't or can't..."Hanako mumbled with worry. She looked down at her hands and back at Yusuke. "Kuwabara..."

"Don't think about it, Urameshi wants us to keep you under wraps. No showing your powers!"

"Yeah, screw that." Hanako pointed her right index finger at Rugby, holding her wrist with her left hand.

"It's crazy how much you two look-alike, but I can't have you acting like Urameshi!" Kuwabara grabbed her arms.

"Why are you just watching this!?" Hanako glared at Kuwabara. "Use your brain, if he COULD he would have fired his Spirit Gun already. He's spent, and he needs help."

Kuwabara glanced back at Yusuke with a glare. Hanako gasped as did Kuwabara when suddenly Rugby was on the ground with an Axe in his back. He had been killed by his team leader.

"I...I don't understand. He just killed his team-mate..." Hanako lowered her arms, putting Kuwabara at ease.

"They're mindless, power-hungry Demons, they have no honor." Kuwabara glared at the sight before them.

"Look, he's leaving." Hanako leaped over the bushes and ran towards Yusuke.

"Hey wait-Oh screw it." Kuwabara followed the younger Urameshi. "Yo, why didn't you fire your Spirit Gun?" Kuwabara helped Yusuke off the ground.

"I...Uh...Couldn't." Yusuke laughed nervously. "I have fired up to 4 of these babies in a day before and I was always fine the next morning. I don't know why it's gone now." He stared at his fingers before looking back at Kuwabara. He glanced down and noticed Hanako. "What are you doing out here!?" He panicked.

"Look, you're not going to cage me because you're over protective. I was going to fire my Spirit Gun to save you, but Kuwabara pitched a fit." Hanako crossed her arms over her chest.

"We need to have a team meeting or something don't we?" Kuwabara changed the subject. "We need to discuss strategies for our next fight."

"Have a meeting with yourself." Yusuke waved him off and started walking away.

"Wait! Yusuke!" Hanako had an idea. This would be the chance to ask, if any. "In your down time, I think you need to train me."

Kuwabara and Yusuke both looked at her with wide eyes. "You have to be kidding me. Why the hell would I train you?" Yusuke's eyes were serious, but curious as well.

"Think about it. I am obviously _not_ going to listen to you and stay put. I already know how to fight, and there's a good chance a great deal of Demon's know about me already. Would you rather me be defenseless against those Demons or stand a fighting chance?"

Yusuke stared at his sister in silence. Kuwabara was yammering on in the background about how "this was a stupid plan", "don't listen to her Urameshi", and "oh come on she's a girl" non-sense. Suddenly, Yusuke had the biggest grin. "Welcome to Team Urameshi!"

"What!? Urameshi we already have 5 members! And you said Koenma was the substitute, so she can't be on the team! It's too dangerous!" Kuwabara was ranting.

"Oh shut up, would ya? She's perfectly capable of being the substitute, Koenma would shit his diaper if he actually had to step in, and besides I don't see our 5 fighting members going down any time soon!" Yusuke smirked with pride and cockiness.

Hanako looked at the two in shock! She hadn't really expected Yusuke to agree to her demands, but then he added her to the team!? Her heart swelled with excitement as she spoke, "When do we start!?"

"Hell, start with Kuwabara!" Yusuke laughed. "He wanted a Team meeting, this is as good a one as any!"

"Urameshi, no way! She's a-" He was slammed in the face with a right hook that made him see stars. He stumbled backward but didn't fall over. He looked over to see Hanako glaring with her arm extended and her fist balled.

"Enough with the feminist bull shit! Christ, Kuwabara, isn't your girlfriend an Ice Apparition? She can handle herself, can't she!? Fight me!" Hanako stood back up.

"How do you know about Yukina!?" Kuwabara was side tracked.

"Same way I know about everything else! Botan! Now do I have to hit you again or are you going to fight me?" Hanako stood in a defensive stance. Having watched Kuwabara fight Rinku, she knew a little of his fighting style.

"No way, I'm out! I'm headed back to the hotel!" Kuwabara shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered off. "Nice punch though." He mumbled as he walked on.

Yusuke grinned at Hanako. "Well we'd better follow him, I think you hurt his pride."

"Wha-!? What about-" Hanako started.

"We have all day. Don't be too eager. Let's go." Yusuke turned and began following Kuwabara.

Hanako glared as she followed her brother and his stupid friend.

* * *

Hanako sat bored on the bed, watching Botan and Shizuru drink beer and Keiko her little can of apple juice. All the girl talk and gossip had her bored. She was really hoping to take her mind off of Hiei by training with Yusuke and Kuwabara but that plan failed. She hadn't seen or heard from him all day and the thought really made her heart ache.

_'It's only to keep you safe.' _His voice ran through her head clear as if he was in the room with her. She was startled so bad she dropper her own can of juice.

"Oh goodness! Are you sure you didn't give her any alcohol, Shizuru?" Botan fussed as she ran to grab a towel from the bathroom.

"No, she has apple juice like me." Keiko examined the spilled beverage can. "Are you okay, Hanako?"

"Uh...Yeah. Be right back." Hanako rushed out of the room and shut the door. She looked back and forth down the long empty hall. _'Are you there?'_

_'Where else would I be?'_

_'Well I tried talking to you all day-'_

_'Busy training.' _She could almost feel his wince through the telepathy.

_'Your arm?'_

_'It's nothing I can't handle.'_

There was a brief silence between the two, until Hanako opened her mouth. _'Did Yusuke tell you? He made me the new alternate on the team?'_

"HE DID WHAT!?" She heard him yell from a few doors down. Hanako was stunned and wondered if he knew he was talking out of telepathy. Everyone was probably giving him weird looks. Hanako tried to continue talking hoping it would calm him down.

_'H-He said Koenma didn't want to be the alternate. He said that the 5 members on the team now would make it and wouldn't need the alternate anyway. I asked him to help me, so I can be prepared if someone does...you know, try to kill me, kid nap me, or whatever everyone else is worried about. I want to know how to use...Spirit energy.' _She swallowed hard and waited for his response. Silence was all that came. _'Hiei, please...'_

_'Come outside. Don't tell anyone where you're going.'_

_'Outside where?' _Her spirits perked up as she headed down the stairs, instantly wishing she had taken the elevator. By the time she had walked outside she was out of breath. 30 flights of stairs would do that to a person. She looked around for Hiei, not seeing him anywhere and he didn't answer her last telepathic question so she felt clueless. _'Hiei-' _"Shit!" Her heart jumped into her throat; an instant panic setting in as a sword was at her neck, slicing it open just slightly. She could feel the blood trickle down and she began shaking.

"You were right. You do need training." It was him and his voice. He sheathed his sword and instant relief settled into Hanako's very core as she slumped onto the ground.

"W-Was that necessary?" She swallowed hard as she looked behind her at Hiei. To him she looked completely innocent and vulnerable. More to the point she looked Human and scared half out of her mind. She looked down at his arm and gasped. It wasn't bandaged and he kept it deep inside his pocket. "Your arm!"

"Enough about my arm. For the last time it will heal just fine." Hiei's voice was harsh and caught her off guard. This was not the same Hiei who entered her bedroom just nights ago.

"Are you mad at me?" Hanako accused.

"I'm not mad. I'm furious." Hiei glared. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her to her feet, nearly yanking her arm out of its socket.

"Ow!" Tears stung the corners of her eyes. Hiei didn't release his grip. "Let go!"

"Hn." Hiei removed his hand and crossed his arms over his chest, looking off to the side at the tree's blowing in the night wind.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Hanako glared at him.

Hiei gladly returned the glare. "My _problem_ is _you_." His words cut deep, causing her to flinch. "You came to an island full of Demons that can kill you in an instant. You knew of the dangers before you came, all thanks to Koenma's lackey, and you still stubbornly show up here to pick a fight with the detective. How stupid can you be?"

Hanako opened her mouth to retaliate but nothing came out. Instead she took a deep breathe and tried to explain her side more calmly. "I was worried about my brother, I didn't come to pick a fight." She sighed. "When Botan was explaining the story to us, she mentioned the tournament. She said he couldn't refuse. It reminded me of what you said in my room that night." She looked into Hiei's crimson red eyes. "I was worried about you. As strange as that is, because I didn't even know you existed outside of my dreams. I was hoping I would get to see you, and I did." She took another deep breathe. "Seeing my brother made me angry. I was happy he was safe, but he had lied to me this whole time. Then I find out you're real? I am the one that should be furious, not you. You lied to me too. If that wasn't bad enough, you attack me just to see what skills I have."

The gusty wind picked up and blew Hanako's hair all over the place. She kept eye contact with her red-eyed lover, wanting to stand her ground. He remained silent before he finally sighed and approached her. Hanako went to flinch away as he brought his hand up, but he gently tilted her chin up so she would look at him. He was so close they were nearly chest to chest. Hanako's heart started beating rapidly as Hiei knelt down and kissed the younger girl on the lips, just barely brushing against them. He inhaled deeply and sighed as his shoulders seemed to relax.

"I missed your smell." He spoke after some time.

"W-What?" Hanako blushed.

"Your smell. It was on all the clothes I had back at Kurama's. I couldn't bring any of them here." Hiei uncharacteristically nuzzled her neck, taking deep even breaths, savoring the moment.

"To protect me..." Hanako spoke quietly, still blushing. He only nodded. "Are you still furious?" She whispered.

"Only at the Detective." Hiei mumbled against her neck.

"For making me the alternate?" Hanako asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"As if we don't already have enough trouble hiding you, he wants to put you on the team. What if The Moron dies tomorrow? That puts you on the team, without any training." Hiei pulled back slowly, a familiar need in his eyes that sent chills down her spine.

"By moron I assume you mean Kuwabara?"

"If that's what you call him, yes." Hiei brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"H-Hiei...did you want to..." She blushed, not being able to bring herself to say 'Make Love'.

"No. Not tonight. I need to keep your smell to a minimum."

"Do I smell bad?" Hanako questioned. What a mood killer that would have been!

Hiei smirked, a small laugh escaping his throat. It was the sexiest sound she had ever heard him make. "Not in the slightest. Protection, Hana. " He repeated. "Believe me, I want to. I could take you here if I pleased, or in the elevator. I could have you on the arena and no one would be able to stop me."

Hanako blushed, a deep fire and desire was building up inside of her. "Hiei..."

"We'll wait. I have enough self-control to wait until after the tournament."

"Yeah but I don't..." Hanako mumbled, hoping he didn't hear. Naturally he did and he smirked. He seemed distant for a second as his head turned toward the hotel.

"It's been decided. Kurama and I will train you on the days the Detective and his pet can't." Hiei spoke as if he was reading into the Teams hotel room.

"You agree to that?" Hanako looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Protection, Hana. That's all this is. I won't let you fight in this tournament, don't expect to." His glare returned and his voice left no room for argument.

"I can do whatever I want, Hiei. Or whatever is necessary. You don't own me." Hanako glared. The nerve of him! Who did he think he was!?

"Don't challenge me, female. If I wanted to own you, I could." Hiei balled up his fists. "You've been out here too long. Get back to your room and go to bed."

Hanako was appalled, and her face showed it. "No! In fact, I fancy a nice stroll in the woods!" Hanako yelled and turned around, stomping towards the direction of the woods.

"_Hana_." Hiei's voice warned.

His voice sent chills down her spine, and in a good way. Something in her liked being obedient and submissive to him, and challenging him was part of the fun, she remembered that much of her 'Dreams'."Oh screw you!" Hanako yelled back.

She yelped.

Her back was in a lot of pain as she was slammed up against the nearest tree. Hiei was nose to nose with her, his glare was venomous. She barely had time to notice her hands were pinned above her head, being restrained by his good hand. His other was still in his pocket. His voice was seething in anger, and something else...

It was worry.

"I can restrain you with one hand. I can move faster than you can blink. I am stronger than you'll ever be. _ . _. There are Demons on this island stronger than I am. When I say this isn't safe, I mean it. It has nothing to do with control. I can't let my guard down, not even a little, especially with you here now. This is not the time for games. Take this seriously." He glared down at her.

Hanako hesitated but she nodded. "Okay...Okay, sorry..."

Hiei released her hands and pulled her close to him, inhaling her scent. "Go back to your room. I will watch you until you get there."

"You can't stay with me..." She whispered quietly. She felt him tense up.

"Protection, Hana." Hiei leaned forward and kissed her again, just barely brushing his lips against hers. "Go."

"But-"

"Go." He hissed, as if her presence caused him pain.

Hanako stared at him before running. She ran through the hotel doors, and bypassed the elevators again. She ran until her lungs burned, but at least she didn't feel the sting in her heart or the tears in her eyes. She stared at the room door. Her chest ached and she was trying to catch her breath. She wiped her eyes carefully and entered the room.

Botan and Shizuru were tipsy and getting competitive with cards. Keiko was asleep on the pullout sofa. Shizuru tossed Hanako a beer instead of a juice. "Drink up, kiddo! We're at a Demon Tournament! If our brothers lose, we die anyway! Enjoy life!" Her face was flushed. It looked like they had bought several 24 packs.

"Woo! Full house! I win again!" Botan giggled.

"Damn cards!" Shizuru glared at the stack.

Hanako opened the beer, hoping to get some kind of numbing sensation. It tasted horrible and her face showed it. "Oh...God..."

"It's an acquired taste. You'll learn to love it!" Shizuru laughed as she tossed hers back. She seemed bi-polar when she was hammered.

"Did Keiko drink too?" Hanako asked nervously.

"That goody-goody? Please she couldn't party unless it was on her final exam. " Shizuru looked at Botan. "You deal, reaper."

Hanako looked at her cards, her bored expression returned. '_I'm back, you don't have to worry now.'_

_'Is that what you think? Hana I will always worry.'_

_'Then train me until you don't have to worry anymore.'_

Hiei's silence was all she needed in order to know he was in serious consideration of her request. She smiled to herself and decided not to waste the open beer. She drank it quickly to get it over with and her head started to spin.

"Have another!" She heard Shizuru say.

Hanako wasn't sure what happened next, but she would be insanely pissed off when she woke up and found out she slept through the entire Team Ichigaki fight**. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, it's characters, or anything affiliated with it. I use the characters and locations for my own personal enjoyment and yours. I own Hanako Urameshi. I do use Wikia for information on locations and characters that I may need later. Rating is for language, violence, drug references, and intimacy scenes in future chapters. Please Review! Good and bad are accepted, as I value the opinions of my readers. **

**Chapter 4 **

Hanako was running towards the arena. She had a migraine from the pits of Demon World, and only a few sentences echoed in her brain: _The Third Round Of The Tournament Will Begin Now. Team Urameshi and Team Masho Please Report To The Arena Immediat__el__y. _She had slept through their fight with the Doctor Team she had over heard Botan talking about. She kept running into Demons and high bidding Humans, apologizing hurriedly.

"I can't believe no one woke me up!" Hanako hissed. She fought her way through the rowdy crowd and searched the arena. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were in the ring. The masked fighter was just outside, but where was Kuwabara? There was also no sign of Team Masho. Hanako scanned the crowd and found Shizuru and Keiko. She ran to them and snapped. "Why didn't you wake me!?"

"Hey there sleepy head." Shizuru lit a cigarette. "They won the last match and now the next one is about to begin. My brother got pummeled, and it was a 3 on 3 match. Kurama and Hiei were ambushed by the doctors other team members and they brought their bodies back. " She blew out a cloud of smoke. "Now we wait for the next team to appear."

"You smell like beer." Keiko observed.

"Don't remind me!" Hanako growled as she sat down. She watched Botan heave and help a mangled Kuwabara back out to the stadium, just as a huge tornado touched down. Once it dissipated it revealed 5 cloaked figures. "Guess that's Team Masho." She blinked and looked at Hiei. _'Is Kuwabara able to fight? Do I need to step in?'_

Hiei found her eyes instantly and glared. _'Not a chance. You can't step in unless someone is dead in any case, and no one here has died.'_

Hanako sighed and slumped against the seat. This was not the time to argue with him.

"_**In accordance with Section 13, Team Urameshi please report to the medical tent for examination." **_The speaker sounded.

"What is this about..." Hanako sat forward and watched a red haired nurse approach the team. She waved a hand in front of all them and picked Hiei and The Masked Fighter to follow her. She was in shock. Kuwabara was clearly in need of medical assistance, so what was this nurses problem? "I wish I could hear them."

"Me too." Keiko nodded.

Hiei got angry and turned away from the nurse and walked back towards the arena, and the masked fighter followed. An electrifying blue force field forced Hiei and the Masked fighter to stay in the tent! They tried to walk through it, and it only electrocuted them. The nurse just laughed as she removed her belt and stripped out of her clothes. She was wearing vines, or rope, Hanako couldn't tell. Jealousy coursed through her veins as she glared, her fists were clenched tightly. Some whore had her lover captured, and now she was parading around naked with a minimal amount of coverage, she could see everything anyway! Hanako stood up and almost instantly arms were wrapped around her shoulders.

"Easy tiger. You going down there isn't going to help them." Shizuru reasoned. "You're tired and hung over-"

"I am not!" Hanako glared.

"They can handle this. You have to trust them. Besides, what could you possibly do right now?"

"Well, standing here fearing for them sure as hell isn't helping either!" Hanako snapped at the older girl.

"Gama versus Kurama! Let the match begin!" Koto's voice brought them back to attention.

Hanako watched in slow motion. Kurama struggled against Gama, and despite all of the demon make up that Gama was able to manipulate, Kurama managed to pull a win. Kurama's Spirit Energy was sealed inside due to Gama's last ditch effort to send his team to the next round, and it proved troublesome for Kurama as he began his fight with Touya. Touya was an ice master, and it was no exaggeration. Kurama was being shredded alive by Touya's Shards of Winter attack. Out of no where Kurama had planted his Death Seed inside of his own body in order to defeat the ice demon.

So far that made 2 wins for Team Urameshi.

Kurama became unconscious and the Tournament committee forced him to fight the third round against Bakken. Hanako's stomach twisted in pain from watching this round. Bakken was mercilessly beating Kurama, when finally it stopped. Team Masho's leader forced Bakken to stop. Yusuke was ready to fire his Spirit Gun, despite the rules of the Tournament; he would save Kurama's life. Hiei was also recovering nicely, thanks to the medical tent. It was as if he was absorbing Ruka's energy! Purple and Black lightning cackled in the air around the tent and the fear on Ruka's face was obvious.

Bakken tossed the bloodied Kurama out of the ring, and Yusuke was immediately at his side. They exchanged a a few words that Hanako couldn't hear, although she strained to listen. Her brother looked deadly as he jumped into the ring with Bakken. Hanako smirked and watched with deep satisfaction as Yusuke started breaking bones. She could hear each individual break as the punches went flying. Yusuke finished him off by sending him into the audience, and Hanako could sense the life energy leave Bakken.

Jin, the wind master, was up next to fight Yusuke, and although she hated to admit it, she sort of liked this demon. He was a lot like Yusuke, and he was thrilled by the next challenge. She followed their movements closely, through the explosions and evasions, she never blinked.

"I think we'd better move. Now." Shizuru grabbed her arm. Hanako glared but followed her and Keiko to another part of the stadium. Within minutes Jin came crashing down right where they had been sitting. Hanako stared at the devastation in awe.

Keiko shuddered and collapsed onto the ground. "I don't understand! How can Yusuke do all that!?"

Hanako smirked at Yusuke. She didn't notice when Shiziru and Keiko left her alone to go and find a bathroom. She waited for Koto to announce the next fight between Yusuke and Team Masho's leader, Risho, when the speaker came on again.

_**"Due to Koto's delayed 10 count, the match between Yusuke and Jin has been ruled a double loss, therefore making Yusuke inel**__**i**__**gible to fight in this round. There will be no further liberation on this matter."**_

Hanako was stunned. "You have got to be kidding!" She turned and ran down through a long stone corridor, and down many flights of stairs. She ran passed doors leading into individual team locker rooms and finally she was outside by the ring. It was truly a mess down here. Kuwabara was on the ground in a mess of broken bones, Botan was running off somewhere, Kurama was on the ground leaning against the wall, Hiei and the Masked Fighter were still trapped behind that stupid barrier of Ruka's, and now Yusuke was looking stunned. Had they really lost?

Hanako looked at Hiei with wide eyes, and he was staring at her with the same look. Hiei snapped his attention back to Ruka. His power was surging and Ruka fell to the ground in a panic. "I can't hold him much longer!" She heard the enchantress scream.

"Stop wasting time! Announce my Team as the winner!" Risho laughed. "They don't have any more members eligible to fight!"

"Hold on! We still have a fighter!" Kuwabara groaned as he struggled to his feet. Hanako's heart stopped as she stared at him. Who was he talking about? Her? "Let's go!" He yelled as he approached the ring.

"What! You can barely walk!" Yusuke stammered.

"Shut up Urameshi! I am the only one eligible to fight, and I am our only chance! If you and Hiei go on a rampage then we aren't any better then them! Let's finish this thing clean!"

"Like men." Yusuke sighed.

"You do realize eligible and able are two different things." Hiei spoke from the tent.

"Shut up shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled. He took a few steps forward before collapsing from his broken ribs. Hanako winced as they made a sickening pop.

"You could pretend to be dead and let me fight." Hanako mumbled. She heard Hiei growl and his energy cackled in the air, terrifying the enchantress again.

"This will be too easy!" Risho smirked as Kuwabara finally made it into the ring. Yusuke jumped down and stood next to Hanako, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be fine. The tournament committee is just trying to screw us."

"Yusuke we're already screwed. If Kuwabara doesn't win this then you'll all die, and so will everyone else you guys care about." Hanako spoke as she watched Kuwabara.

"Risho versus Kuwabara! This fight decides the round! Let the match begin!" Koto announced.

"Hiei and I won't let that happen." Yusuke spoke confidently.

They watched as Kuwabara was punched and beaten into the ground, always struggling to stand back up. Suddenly Kuwabara had the master plan of using his life energy in order to take down Risho, causing a draw and letting Team Urameshi advance.

"Kuwabara don't do this!" Yusuke pleaded.

"Don't get sad on me now Urameshi, I want to keep this nice and manly!" Kuwabara grinned.

Risho charged at Kuwabara, covered in The Armor of Clay. Kuwabara tapped into his life energy and grabbed the meteor that was Risho.

"Kazuma!" A female voice yelled.

"Wait, she's here!" Kuwabara smiled as he opened his eyes.

"What are you mumbling about?!" Risho snapped, still charging at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara stopped Risho with a glare. "I'm not mumbling! She's my girlfriend!" Kuwabara tossed Risho and watched as he stumbled and crashed outside of the ring and into the wall. Kuwabara ran to the stands and began flexing for a teal haired demon. Hanako noticed that Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru were standing next to her as well. The teal haired girl had red eyes, and she laughed playfully at Kuwabara's flirtatious actions.

"She's...really here." Hanako heard Hiei say. She glanced over at him and back to the teal haired girl.

Risho charged at Kuwabara once more and the orange haired idiot managed to bat Risho away with his Spirit Sword, sending him flying. Kuwabara climbed back into the ring in just enough time to be called the winner.

"The winner of this round is Team Urameshi!"

Ruka's forcefield dropped and she ran for cover. Hiei still seemed distracted and ignored the enchantress. The Team would have a 2 day reprieve before the semi finals, and Hanako was going to convince someone to help her control her Spirit Energy.

* * *

Hanako was staring across the room at the masked fighter. Those brown eyes bore into her very soul, setting her on edge. Hanako quickly looked away, but realized this may be the time to ask someone to help her. She was alone in the room with the masked fighter, everyone else was outside or in the lobby grabbing snacks. Just as Hanako was about to open her mouth, the masked fighter spoke.

"I know what it is you want. I still can't believe a smart girl like you would have come to such a dangerous place. Goes to show just how much you and the dim wit are related, I just didn't think you're intelligence was as dull as his."

Hanako glared. "I had my reasons for coming here."

"Yes. And now your dim wit brother has made you the alternate knowing you haven't had any training. It's as if he wants you to die."

"Shut up!" Hanako stood up.

"Oh, well if this isn't familiar." The masked fighter mocked. "Follow me, girl." The fighter exited the room. Hanako balled up her fists as she followed the mysterious fighter outside.

"Where are you leading me!? Hey! I'm talking to you!" Hanako fumed.

"You even share the same temper. Tell me, do you enjoy living in his shadow?"

"I live in no one's shadow!" Hanako grabbed the masked fighters shoulder just as they had stopped in the middle of the forest.

Brown eyes glared darkly at Hanako. The younger Urameshi jolted and jerked her arm away. Slowly, the masked fighter unwrapped her mask. Hanako was shocked! "You're...you're just an old lady..."

"Yes and let this old hag tell you something. That arrogance will be a weakness that will destroy you. It took Yusuke a long time before he finally realized it, and yet even his temper gets the best of him when it's most important. He would rather think with his fists instead of his brain. Tomorrow he will under go an ordeal from me, his final test in completing my training. He wont have the time to train you and sadly neither will the others. He made you a substitute thinking you wouldn't be needed. His arrogance will not only be the death of him but will be the death of you as well." The old woman smirked before she sighed and looked at Hanako with a solemn face. "I can't let my favorite dim wit get killed because he was too busy mourning the death of his sister."

"Wait a minute...Are you Genkai? Botan mentioned you. What do you mean final test?" Hanako was confused but intrigued.

"Thats for Yusuke to find out. You are not to tell anyone who I am. I will reveal myself in due time. Do I make myself clear, Brat?"

Hanako glared and folded her arms. "Yeah, sure."

"Good. Now what I am about to do will strengthen your power and help you to harness it. You do know how to fight, don't you?"

"Yes." Hanako nodded confidently.

"This will be similar to the test I am giving Yusuke tomorrow. Call it cheating, I usually make slackers work for this type of power and control. Your spirit awareness will raise greatly as well as your power. However I don't have the necessary time to train you fully and I can't have Yusuke distracted. He needs to be in his right mind when he fights Toguro. This will be painful and excruciating. It should only take 3 hours for this to absorb into your body. You ready, brat?" Genkai mused.

Hanako nodded. "Yes. I'm ready."

Without blinking Genkai produced a green orb of energy. Hanako felt her hands shaking as she accepted the orb Genkai gave her.

'_Where are you?' _She heard Hiei's voice. She ignored him and watched as the orb went straight into her chest cavity, right next to her heart. Hanako blinked, not feeling anything.

Without warning, Hanako dropped to her knees, pain filled her features. She could feel every nerve in her body being destroyed in a fiery burst of pain. She had never felt anything like this before! She had a few brawls at school, sure, maybe even a broken bone as a child, but this? She had no idea pain on this level existed. She tried to open her mouth to gasp for air and coughed instead. Blood poured from her mouth. She strained to looked up at Genkai.

The old woman didn't look sympathetic at all! She looked bored!

'_Where are you?'_ Hiei repeated.

_'T-Train-AH-ing.' _Hanako whimpered. She couldn't even form a decent thought.

"Does Yusuke know about you and Hiei?" Genkai asked, her voice was grinding in Hanako's ears.

"W-Wha-" Hanako started before she yelped in pain, falling to her side and holding her ribs.

"I am the Psychic Genkai. I know you and Hiei have been communicating telepathically for some time." She shrugged. "To be honest I never thought Hiei would give a human the time of day, let alone a spoiled brat like you."

Hanako went wide eyed before she glared. "Shut up you old hag! Shut up!"

"I'll leave you to your misery. I'll be back in 3 hours." Genkai turned and started walking away. Soon she was completely out of Hanako's sight.

Hanako glared and her vision blurred. She felt her stomach twist in a nauseating pain and more blood poured from her mouth. What had she done? What had she agreed to? Was she that blind and desperate that she let this old woman kill her? That was it. She was dying.

Hanako let tears flow freely from her eyes. She wished Hiei was here. Another jolt of electricity echoed through her body, causing her to scream loudly. The wave of pain ceased for a moment. She stood weakly and leaned against the closest tree. She panted heavily and stared straight ahead; her vision was still blurred.

She had a theory. If she could fight through the pain, and somehow distract herself, maybe this wouldn't kill her. At the least maybe she could take her mind off the pain. She made a fist and turned to punch the tree just as fire lit her spine in agony. She screamed and collapsed onto the ground again, curled into a ball. This happened for three agonizingly slow hours. It was dark by the time Genkai came back, and she was whimpering. Covered in sweat and blood, she stared weakly at the old lady with all the hatred she could muster. "You can hate me all you want, Brat, but the fact is I just saved your life. With the foul mood you left me in earlier I decided to go ahead and give Yusuke my Spirit Wave Orb. He is a few miles from where we are, screaming just as you were. Now get up slacker, we have work to do."

Hanako glared as she weakly tried to pull herself up. Genkai was glaring and losing her patience, she barked out a "Hurry up Slacker!" and startled Hanako. "Give me a break old lady!"

"Do you think the Toguro's are going to give you a break?! No! They'll kill you with your back turned and your tail between your legs! Now get up before I make you!" The old woman harped.

Hanako stumbled to her feet and struggled to stay there. Instinctively she managed to block a punch from the old lady but not the side kick to her ribs. She fell backward onto the ground as she held her side, more blood pouring from her mouth.

"This is training! Not some sissy after school fight! You have to push yourself past your limits and see through it! Get up!" Genkai glared. She trained Hanako this way until day light, and being as discreet as possibly she managed to get Hanako to a room where, unquestioned, Kuwabara's teal haired girlfriend would heal her aching body. "I need to go make sure Yusuke is alright." Genkai's voice was soft. "For a pair of dim wits you two sure know how to break an old woman's heart." She shook her head. She re-wrapped her mask and exited the room, avoiding the rest of the team completely.

"I'm Yukina." The healer smiled softly. "Did someone do this to you?" She asked as she placed her hands over Hanako's body.

"It was just training." Hanako sighed peacefully, feeling all the pain leave her body. "Tired..." She mumbled. Yukina smiled and bowed politely before leaving the room. "Hiei, the window is open." She yawned tiredly. Her new abilities were already proving more then she had hoped for, being able to sense Hiei right outside the window.

"Where the hell have you been?" His voice sounded strained.

"I told you I was training." She yawned again and rolled onto her side.

"You didn't say anything." He hissed, she could feel him glaring at her.

"Guess the Masked Fighter stopped you from communicating with me. I was training with her yesterday." Hanako looked at him with tired eyes.

"She started a fight with Yusuke as well, and he has yet to return." Hiei stated.

"He'll be back...He has a test he needs to complete." Hanako closed her eyes again.

"What test? I can't even read your mind, what the hell is going on?" Hiei glared, growing increasingly frustrated.

Hanako smiled a little. '_The old hag must have pulled a few tricks to keep her identity a secret.' _"I'm going to sleep now. When do the fights start today?"

"At 3 in the new stadium." He sighed.

"Wake me before you go?" Hanako mumbled against the pillow.

"Perhaps." Hiei approached the bed slowly. Hanako leaped from the bed and tackled him to the floor. Hiei stared up at her in shock. She smiled tiredly.

"Want to lay down with me?"

"No. Pr-" Hiei started.

"I swear if you say protection I will hit you." Hanako glared. "I am a lot stronger, and I can't explain it per say, but I will be okay. One hour, even two, isn't going to kill you." She sighed and laid her head on his chest, inhaling deeply. "Please? This has been the longest week ever without you."

Before she could blink, Hiei was laying next to her in the soft hotel bed. She could hear him inhale, breathing in her scent. She felt warm and her body relaxed against his.

Hanako woke up several hours later to Hiei cursing and pacing the floor. She yawned and stretched as she sat up and gave him a puzzled look. "What's wrong?"

"I fell asleep with you, for 6 hours!" Hiei fumed.

"What time is it!?" Hanako panicked, thinking she caused him to miss the fights.

"1:45."

"You said the semi finals didn't start until 3!"

"Your scent is all over me!" Hiei snapped.

Hanako was quiet when she spoke. "There's no way to get rid of it?" She seemed hurt by the idea.

"No. We can hope Kurama is the only one who picks up on it." Hiei glared as he leaned against the wall.

"Does he know about us?" Hanako asked, curious and excited that someone else might know about their hidden affairs.

"Of course he knows. He knew immediately after the first night I spent with you. I was covered in your scent and his fox senses picked it up before I even walked through the door. He won't stop badgering me for details." Hiei scoffed at the idea.

"Details? Have you told him anything?" Hanako blushed.

Hiei smirked. "Sex leaves a scent too. He knew."

"Oh..." Hanako blushed deeply. There was a brief silence between them before she spoke again. "Want to take a shower together?"

"That's not a good idea." Hiei growled. His body looked tensed.

"It's just a shower..." Hanako whispered. She removed her shirt, exposing her perfectly rounded breasts. She got off the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom, trying to entice him to follow. "We can make it a quick shower." She looked back at him with hopeful eyes.

Hiei nearly fell over; the sight of her made his knee's weak. He glared but approached her quickly. "A quick shower." He nodded in agreement before pushing her into the bathroom and locking the door behind them.

Hiei waited as patiently as he could while he watched Hanako turn the shower on, testing the water. She stood back up and looked at him with a small blush to her cheeks. They never broke eye contact as they undressed. "Just a shower." Hiei reminded, although it sounded strained and forced. Hanako nodded slowly as she stepped under the spray of hot water.

The shower was wide enough for Hiei to step in next to her. His eyes scanned over her damp hair and glistening body. The water cascaded over her curves; sliding down her breasts and over the curves of her round ass. Her deep green eyes opened and looked at him. Hiei grabbed her and pinned her to the shower wall, slamming his lips against hers. His hands were rough yet she purred from his touches.

He pulled away from her abruptly and slammed his back against the opposite wall. His eyes were slanted into a frustrated glare as he looked at her. She looked at him with confusion, breathing heavily. "We can do other stuff." She said bravely as she closed the gap between them. She gracefully fell to her knees as Hiei's head leaned back.

"Female, you will be the death of me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, it's characters, or anything affiliated with it. I use the characters and locations for my own personal enjoyment and yours. I own Hanako Urameshi. I do use Wikia for information on locations and characters that I may need later. Rating is for language, violence, drug references, and intimacy scenes in future chapters. Please Review! Good and bad are accepted, as I value the opinions of my readers. **

**Chapter 5**

"First match up! Team Urameshi versus Team Uraotogi! Let's get this started guys!" A new announcer named Juri winked as she spoke into the microphone.

Hanako watched, bored, as the large doors on either side began to open to reveal the teams. Hiei refused to let her walk out to the new arena with them, afraid the tournament committee would make her fight as an alternate, considering Yusuke and "Genkai" had yet to return. She was exhausted from Genkai's training in any case, so it was probably best she stayed in the audience.

Kurama smiled down at Hiei and accidentally laughed again, having to cover his mouth with his hand. Hiei glared at the Fox Demon and made an inaudible threat that Hanako couldn't hear. Kurama had teased Hiei on the way to the new arena; even after two showers and several sexual activities, Kurama could still smell her all over Hiei, which was putting the Fire Koorime into more of a panic. His red eyes kept glancing towards her to make sure she was alright, and not bothered by other Demons. Hanako assumed he had forgotten how much stronger she had become in just one night.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes at whatever private joke his team mates were having. "Let's do this."

"I wasn't expecting to go into this match 3 to 5." Hiei glared.

"Whatever is causing their delay, I'm sure it's important. We can manage this." Kurama reasoned.

Hanako yawned, missing some of the conversation. When she listened in again, the rounds were to be decided by dice roll, and Hiei volunteered to fight for "Genkai" and Yusuke, and also he would fight when the die landed on the free space. Hanako wanted to be more worried but she was utterly exhausted. "What's wrong with me..." She mumbled.

Hanako looked back at the arena as Hiei finished his first opponent, whom she didn't catch the name of. Hiei swiftly chopped off his enemies arm and ran his sword through his opponents cranium.

"Can we get someone to clean up the body? That's not the referee's job is it...?" Juri spoke timidly.

Hanako rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You're not cut out of this job, sweet heart." She earned a glare from the overly gorgeous Demon ref.

"Just roll the dice." Hiei glared at Shishiwakamaru. With a glare and the flick of his wrist, Shishi rolled the dice.

"Any of us versus Kuro..Momotaro." Kuwabara spoke slowly, taking his time reading the names.

"If we can choose any one of us to fight in this match then of course it's going to be me." Hiei stared at his new opponent.

"Hiei versus Kuro Momotaro!" Juri spoke cheerfully.

Hanako watched as Kuro was making small talk with Onji, the elderly old man on the team. She couldn't hear what they were saying but Hiei was getting annoyed. Hanako sighed as she stood up and headed up the stairs, boredom was clearly setting it. She reached the very top and looked over her shoulder once more at the arena when a low dangerous voice next to her sent chills down her spine.

"Leaving already? Even someone like you should watch your Team's fight."

Hanako nearly broke her neck to look at the man. He was several feet taller than her, with dark buzz cut hair and sun glasses. He adorned a pale green trench coat and had a shorter, creepier male next to him with gray frazzled hair. Hanako began shaking as she backed away.

"You're not worth my time. There is no sense in being afraid, all of my power will be used on Yusuke Urameshi in the final round."

"You're Toguro!" Hanako stepped back again and misjudged her footing, tripping and falling over the stairs. Toguro quickly grabbed her arm and jerked her back onto the platform. Hanako was visibly shaking.

"Why is it you fear me?" Toguro sounded amused.

"I can sense your power...Every bit of it." Hanako swallowed hard. "I know what you're hiding. I can sense it."

"Impossible, not even Urameshi can sense my brother's power." The shorter Toguro remarked, his voice was creepy and sinister.

Tears pricked Hanako's eyes in fear as Toguro spoke once more. "You look a lot like Urameshi, and your energies are similar. He must be your brother."

"W-What! No!" Hanako tried to jerk her arm away from Toguro but instead nearly tore her arm from its socket. She yelped at the sudden pain.

"She's a fighter brother. Perhaps we should take her captive and have a little fun with her." The shorter Toguro cackled. Hanako paled considerably.

Toguro released Hanako's arm and looked back at the arena. "You need to watch them fight. Your brother is undergoing Genkai's final test judging by the fluctuating powers I've been sensing. That Team will need you sooner than you realize." He hinted.

"What?" Hanako sniffled, her body quivering as she grabbed the railing to look at the arena. She watched in horror as Kuro, in a wierd form, bit Hiei's neck and blood splattered everywhere in a gruesome mess. Her heart stopped. "Hiei!"

Everyone was silent for a moment and witnessed as Kuro Momotaro collapsed onto the arena, lifeless. Hiei was still standing. Hanako fell to her knees as Toguro stood next to her. "Hiei is a formidable opponent, but I wonder if any of you are strong enough to beat us."  
"Shut up!" Hanako glared at him. Her eyes made Toguro take a step back, which surprised his brother. "My brother and his team are going to destroy you!"

"Awfully big words from such a little girl." The shorter Toguro approached her and placed a long scrawny finger under her chin. "Someone should teach you a lesson in manners."

"Brother." Toguro warned.

Hanako smacked the offensive hand away and glared. "Go fuck yourselves."

The gray haired Toguro glared. "Why don't you indulge us? You smell like a whore brothel."

"By the authority of the tournament committee let the third match begin! Kurama versus Ura Urashima!" Juri announced.

Hanako looked at the ring, surprised another match had already started. Ura and Kurama started swinging rapidly; rose whip and fishing pole. Kurama was blind sided and shredded by Ura's fishing line, and suddenly a box filled with some strange smoke filled the ring. Hanako looked closely and could make out two figures within the smoke.

"You can see them, can't you?" Toguro asked, sending chills down her back again.

"Yeah...I can see them."

"Genkai must have strengthened your awareness to that of A class level." Toguro mused.

"What?" Hanako looked at him confused. Her attention was drawn to the ring when she sensed an unbelievable power. "Is that Kurama?"

"It seems Kurama has reverted back to his Demon form." A long haired man with a mask appeared next to the Toguro's, as well as a larger man in thick armor.

"I take it this is your Team." Hanako swallowed hard, shaking in her shoes.

"Indeed." The gray haired Toguro smirked.

"What's this! Do my eyes deceive me! Silver hair, silver tail, who is this love god?" Koto's voice sighed dreamily.

Hanako recoiled in surprise. In the ring was a dead lower class Demon, and a Fox Demon with golden eyes. Once the smoke cleared, the silver haired fox returned into the red haired human she knew as Kurama. "Incredible." Hanako mumbled.

"Yes, he is very interesting. Perhaps I will be the one to fight him in the finals." The long haired man with the mask spoke longingly.

"So eager to play with your pet, eh Karasu?" The gray haired Toguro cackled.

Hanako glared at Karasu and folded her arms. "Kurama will wipe the floor with your face!"

"Is there a reason we aren't killing her, brother?" Elder Toguro glared.

"Killing her serves us no purpose." He simply stated.

"At least let me toy with her. Torturing her will provide hours of entertainment on this pitiful excuse for an island." The evil gleam in his eyes had Hanako backing up into the railing.

"It looks like Genkai has returned." Toguro said and started walking down the stairs towards Koto.

Hanako turned to look at her team for the millionth time and noticed two things; Kuwabara was missing, and Genkai had indeed returned. She looked so drained even from this distance. "She used to be quite the whore in her golden days." Elder Toguro stood next to Hanako with a smirk.

"You know whore houses are still a thing? You sound like you need to get laid. While you're at it, make sure she's full of life threatening diseases." Hanako opened her mouth again. In the blink of an eye she was on the ground and her cheek was on fire. Her eyes watered as she touched her swollen face.

"If it wasn't for my brother I would have killed you by now." The gray haired Toguro glared down at her.

"Make no mistake, that woman in the ring and the woman in the video are the same person. It's good to see you again, Genkai." Toguro's voice echoed on the microphone.

"That old woman is Genkai?" Karasu sounded amused.

Hanako scrambled to her feet. She had to get away from these bastards. She tried to make a sprint for the door and was grabbed by Elder Toguro, his arm stretching several feet to get to her. She yanked her wrist away from him and his hold tightened.

"We may just use you after all."

Hanako paled as Toguro ascended the stairs. "Let her go, brother."

"We can use her against the detective."

"I have my reasons for letting her go."

Elder Toguro glared as his grip released from her wrist. Hanako didn't waste time and ran all the way back to the hotel; through stairs, tunnels, and forest paths. She didn't care that she didn't watch the end of the match, she had faith that the team would be victorious. She threw the door open to the room and locked it behind her, slumping to the floor and sobbing.

She had never been so terrified! Her cheek hurt and her wrist already had a nice bruise all around it. Her body was still shaking in fear as she hugged herself and continued to cry. Hanako forced herself up and into the shower, trying to wash away the fear that she felt. She remembered what happened last time she was in the shower with Hiei and cried some more, remembering Elder Toguro's words. _'You smell like a whore brothel._' He had really got to her, and mentally screwed her. She didn't bother drying her hair when she got out; she threw on the same clothes and paced the room.

An hour had passed before she heard anyone else enter the suite. Kuwabara had carried Yusuke and Genkai was calmly telling him to be easy with her brother. She couldn't sense Hiei or Kurama, and she assumed they stayed behind to watch the Toguro's fight their semi finals match. She exited the room and looked at her unconcious brother with worry. "Is he alright?"

"Hey, woah, what happened to your face!?" Kuwabara stammered.

"It's nothing. Is Yusuke alright?" Hanako walked over to the bed.

"He'll be alright. He just needs to rest." Genkai spoke softly.

"The finals aren't for another two days. Shouldn't we wake him up? He's going to mess up his sleep schedule. He should at least go for a walk, or take a shower or something." Kuwabara mused, scratching his chin.

"Don't bother him. There's something inside of him now that won't let him miss that fight." Genkai smiled as she stood up and headed for the door.

"What a sec, where are you going now?" Kuwabara worried.

"Tell Yusuke...not to follow me." Genkai turned and looked at Kuwabara. "Kuwabara? You have a gentle heart. Use it." She sighed and turned to Hanako. "You're a brave soul, take care of them. You're the brains of this operation now." She faced the door again and left the room.

"Something is wrong..." Hanako whispered as she turned and looked at Yusuke.

* * *

Hanako looked on with wide eyes. Genkai was talking to Toguro! She was able to sneak out of the hotel without a problem. Kuwabara was more focused on Yusuke and wondering where the hell everyone else was, allowing her to sneak out without being noticed.

"You've gotten old. It's bizarre." Toguro spoke through the silence.

"And you haven't changed a single bit." Genkai spat out. "50 years I lived in solitude, hoping I could avoid this situation and never have to see you again and do you realize how close I was? But then in my twilight years you had to get tangled up with my apprentice and pull me along. Tell me why did you bring him here?"

"My association with Yusuke is separate. It just so happened that you happened to be involved. Though, I confess seeing you is a bonus to my plan."

Hanako forced herself to look away, scared for what as about to happen. What did all of this mean? Did they know each other on a much more personal level?

"Yes, all my power is with Yusuke now." Genkai's voice brought her to look at the two again.

"Well then, it's time for us to end our chapter." Toguro smirked.

Hanako paled watching Toguro power up. She would've sensed his power before this, but seeing it displayed was incredible.

"Good bye friend!" Toguro roared as he began running towards her.

Genkai powered up her attack and charged at Toguro, jumping into the air and landing a direct hit. Hanako smiled with hope. "Yeah! Get him-oh no!" She recoiled. Toguro had a hole in his arm, but Genkai's arm was bleeding and useless. Toguro laughed as his arm healed instantly.

"There really isn't anything left of you." Genkai winced as Toguro powered up again. He charged at Genkai and threw a punch, she jumped to dodge and his fist created a giant crater. They exchanged a few hostile words when Toguro's next sentence made Hanako's skin crawl.

"This is your final moment Genkai."

_'That team will need you sooner then you realize.'_ His previous words echoed in her mind.

"No...I have to do something!" Hanako leaped over the bush.

Genkai put all of her power into one final blast only for it to be in vain. Toguro punched through the energy and landed the blow on Genkai's abdomen.

Hanako stood in fear, ignoring Yusuke's sudden prescence. Blood sprayed everywhere as Genkai fell to the ground, a hole in her body where Toguro had attacked. "You've arrived too late. I will never forget her expression. It was clear she was trying with every ounce of her energy to stop me, but she didn't even scratch my body with the final attack of her life." Toguro mocked.

Hanako heard Yusuke's small cry before he vanished in thin air, reappearing next to Genkai. He took Genkai into his arms desperately. "Genkai it's alright I'm here now..." He kept mumbling to her, trying to reassure her she would live and everything would be alright.

"You're a monster." Hanako glared at Toguro, tears in her eyes.

Genkai finally spoke to Yusuke, revealing the past she shared with Toguro. She knew she was coming to this island to die. Toguro was once a human 50 years ago, who had won the tournament with Genkai. Toguro wanted to be made into a demon while she only wanted to be left alone. Hanako felt tears fall off her cheeks as Genkai begged Yusuke not to succumb to power, to stay human and not run away from the fight that Toguro had. Her hand fell to the ground as the life left her body.

Hanako fell to her knee's and covered her mouth. "Genkai..."

"You have no more reason to mourn for that woman then I do, Yusuke. She died a long time ago, decades before you were even born. A fighter only has two choices in their life, either die or get stronger, and Genkai chose the former. Ever since she abandoned her potential and hid herself like a frightened animal in that mountain compound, she's been nothing but a walking corpse." Toguro continued to mock Yusuke.

"Shut the hell up." Yusuke retaliated. "You think you know everything but you don't have a friggin clue."

"Don't fear the truth, Yusuke. All I did was clean up the filthy mess she left behind."

Yusuke stood up in rage and charged Toguro at full speed. "You don't know anything about her!" His eyes looked evil as he punched Toguro with immense power. Toguro caught his fist with a smirk and punched Yusuke in the face, sending him flying.

"Yusuke!" Hanako yelled with worry.

Toguro laughed as he grabbed his trench coat and looked at Hanako. "As for you, I suggest you train. My brother has taken quite the liking to you, and I won't protect you from him twice."

Hanako stared at him with confused worry.

"Making you the alternate is something Yusuke will regret for the rest of his days." Toguro answered as he walked away, as if nothing happened.

* * *

Hanako panted heavily as she threw another punch at the thick oak tree. She had been out here training for hours once she made sure Yusuke was alive and alright. He had given her a hug, but he wouldn't make eye contact with her. She had a feeling it would take a long time for him to heal from Genkai's death.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and conjured two daggers with Spirit Energy. Genkai had taught her various techniques, and summoning weapons at will was one of them. So far she had a Spirit Gun, Spirit Daggers, and a Spirit sword; much neater and more concentrated then Kuwabara's. She had also worked on several new items that she would need more improvement on in the future.

She took a deep breath and charged the tree, slicing it several times with lightning quick speed. She landed gracefully and listened as it cracked and crumbled to the ground. A streak of blue light caught her attention, and she looked up with amazement. It was going straight up into the sky, and she knew where it coming from. It was a beautiful tribute to their teacher.

"Yusuke..." Hanako smiled. She decided that was enough training for the night and began her way back to the hotel. When she got there she sat down on the cliff over-looking her brother; Yusuke was exubriating a large amount of energy in a meditative training. She watched Kuwabara stumble down the hill and show Yusuke some sort of weapon, a hilt it looked like. Hiei appeared next, telling Kuwabara to shut up. Kurama soon appeared, startling Kuwabara.

"Now we just need to find the old lady." Kuwabara smiled. "Uh...Has anyone seen her?"

"She's not coming." Yusuke answered. "She's not well. She just needs some time to rest." He spoke quietly.

Hanako stood and leaped down onto the ground next to Kuwabara, startling all of them. She made brief eye contact with Hiei before looking at Yusuke. "If she is unwell, I can take her place." She spoke, already knowing the truth. Yusuke could not bring himself to say that Genkai was gone, and Kuwabara was too naive to notice.

Yusuke swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah. We're gonna need you."

"We still have one day left to train, Urameshi, maybe we should teach her some new techniques or something." Kuwabara fumbled with his words, panicked that Hanako would join the team without training.

"Genkai taught me enough to get me by." Hanako confessed humbly.

"Well at least your face looks better." Kuwabara commented.

Yusuke turned around to inspect what Kuwabara had mentioned, and even though her face was no longer swollen it was bruised. "What the hell happened?"

"For arguments sake, let's just say Toguro's brother doesn't like me." Hanako glanced at the ground. "He wants me to fight him in the finals."

"What!?" Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara questioned at the same time.

"Earlier, Toguro mentioned something." She glanced at Yusuke. "His brother has taken a liking to me, and Toguro won't protect me twice."

"What the hell did I miss when I was in that cave!?" Yusuke glared and bawled his fists.

"Elder Toguro wanted to take her captive and make her his toy. It was the younger Toguro who made him release her." Hiei glared, his Jagan eye glowing bright purple.

"He also said you would regret making me the alternate for the rest of your days." Hanako frowned. "I have trained really hard, Yusuke. I won't let you down."

"Screw this! Where's Koenma!? You're no longer the alternate!" Yusuke's words cut deep as he stormed off to the hotel.

This was Hanako's only chance to prove to Yusuke she could do this. Using her speed, she was immediately in front of him. He stared at her with wide eyes as she punched him back down off the cliff, his body tumbling in a cloud of dust. Hanako conjured her daggers as she tackled him to the ground and held them to his throat. Tears were in her eyes as they made eye contact. "I can do this. She was my teacher too, Yusuke."

Yusuke had to look away. He had cried enough over Genkai that day, and now he had put his sister in real danger. However, he had not anticipated her speed, strength and energy. "You can be the alternate but there is no way in hell you're fighting one of the Toguro's."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Hanako nodded and got off Yusuke, offering a hand to help him up. The 5 of them walked back to the hotel together in silence, worried for what was ahead of them.

The next day went by too quickly, everyone switching off and training with one another. Hiei and Hanako spent the most time training together; Hiei wanted to make sure she could handle herself, and almost didn't want to admit that she could. She was no longer the frail dainty human who had captured his attention those long months ago; now she was strong, resilient, and cunning. Watching her train with Kurama had been on another level itself. Kurama didn't hold back, and she had stood her ground, even gaining the upper hand at one point.

She smiled widely at Kurama, who had tested out the potion he had gotten from Suzuki. If he hadn't changed back into his Human form, Youko would have destroyed her for sure. Hanako looked up at the tree Hiei was sitting in and waved. A possesive need came over Hiei, and the word '_Mine_.' echoed in his head.

The day of the Finals came, and the team exited the hotel close to noon. Yusuke smirked, ready for action. "Let's go kick some ass!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, it's characters, or anything affiliated with it. I use the characters and locations for my own personal enjoyment and yours. I own Hanako Urameshi. I do use Wikia for information on locations and characters that I may need later. Rating is for language, violence, drug references, and intimacy scenes in future chapters. Please Review! Good and bad are accepted, as I value the opinions of my readers. **

**Chapter 6**

Hanako was shaking.

She had just witnessed two extraordinary fights. Kurama versus Karasu, and Hiei versus Bui. Kurama managed to transform into Youko, but Karasu ended up winning, although Kurama killed him. Hiei spared Bui's life, and won the match by consuming the Darkness technique. Hiei and Bui destroyed the ring, and so the finals were taking a short intermission until the new ring arrived.

"Hey." Kuwabara startled her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hiei will be out for a while. Why don't you come get some fresh air?"

Hanako glanced at Hiei; he was still out cold and asleep on the table. Kurama was reading a book next to him and Yusuke was against the wall, staring blankly. After the way she reacted to Hiei's fight with Bui, it was no secret to anyone that she had feelings for the 3 eyed Demon; thankfully for his sake, she didn't reveal he had feelings for her as well. Her brown eyes looked at Kuwabara and nodded. "Yeah...Fresh air..." She followed the orange haired teen outside and into the open.

"Listen." Kuwabara started. "I don't care what you or that shoulder monkey Toguro says, but I am fighting next." He was clear and left no room for argument.

Hanako looked at him with shocked, sad eyes. She felt so relieved yet cowardly. "Kuwabara..."

"It's okay. You're like a little sister to me too." He turned and smiled at her. "I can sense how scared you are, and no one blames you. This is literally life or death, and I have a lot more fighting experience than you do. If it really comes down to it, then you can fight Sakyo."

"He'll force me to fight, Kuwabara." Hanako spoke quietly.

"Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it." Kuwabara smirked confidently.

"My brother put you up to this, didn't he...?" Hanako glared, hurt that Yusuke would go back on his word after he had agreed to let her fight.

"Damn right I did." Yusuke's voice sounded behind her. Hanako turned and looked at his sad features. "I can't lose you too..." He whispered, only loud enough for her to hear.

"What if we can't control the situation?" Hanako started. "Hear me out. What if he pulls some tournament committee mojo? Toguro made it clear his brother wanted me."

"I didn't think about that..." Kuwabara mumbled.

The ground began to shake violently and caught the three off guard. "What the hell is that!?" Yusuke stressed.

"It's Toguro! He's carrying the ring on his back!" Kuwabara fell down, staring at the display.

"Anyone care if I puke on myself..." Yusuke stared in horror.

"Nope. Go right ahead..." Hanako paled.

* * *

Hiei shot up from his sleeping position and looked around frantically. "How long have I been asleep?!" His eyes met Kurama's.

"You've been hibernating for a little over 6 hours." Kurama smiled and put his book down.

"6 hours!? Well who won the tournament!?" Hiei glared before panic showed on his face.

"Calm down, Hanako is alright." Kurama knew immediately why Hiei seemed distressed. "They had to bring in a new ring considering you and Bui destroyed the previous one. Toguro just carried the new one here on his back so we should be continuing shortly." Kurama remained calm.

"Where is she?" Hiei asked quietly, ignoring the rest of Kurama's statement.

"She stepped outside with Kuwabara. I believe Yusuke followed them as well." Kurama answered.

"She's going to fight, isn't she." Hiei knew it wasn't a question he was asking. He was saying out loud what he feared the most.

"Unless Kuwabara convinced her otherwise, I am afraid so."

"Damn it!" Hiei punched the table with his bandaged hand. "I should have never gone to see her before the tournament. She followed those babbling idiots here because her curiosity about me got the best of her. "

"Would you rather have remained a dream to her?" Kurama mused. "What if she only knew you as a dream, and fell in love with someone else. Could you have let her go?"

Hiei glared. "Of course not."

"Where the heck is Genkai anyway?" Kuwabara's voice echoed in the hallway. "I say she fights a brother and let Hanako off the hook. We're drawing short straws here!"

"Give it a break, Kuwabara. She's not coming back." Yusuke's voice was soft and melancholy.

"Look, let's just rock paper scissors this and get it over with Kuwabara." Hanako's voice sounded angry, and anxious.

"No way! Kuwabara is fighting Toguro and that's that!" Yusuke demanded.

"Open your eyes! Kuwabara doesn't want to fight him!" Hanako snapped.

Hiei leaped off the table and Kurama followed him into the hallway. "It's best if you let Kuwabara fight." Hiei interrupted. He received shocked looks from Yusuke and Kuwabara, while Hanako glared.

"Fine. Have it your way." Her voice seethed with anger.

"_**Attention everyone! The next round is due to begin in 30 minutes. Please make your way back to the stadium in an orderly fashion!"**_ Koto's voice echoed on the loud-speaker.

Hanako made her way to the front of the group and walked in silence, glaring the whole way.

Hiei glared the back of her head and followed her. '_Stop being a baby. This is for your own good, Kuwabara is much stronger than you.'_

'_Go to Hell_.' Her voice caught him off guard. 'T_his has been the roughest week of my life. __I found out you're a big liar, not to mention REAL. __I trained with Genkai and stood by and watched her die. I trained my ass off, and for what? For you and everyone else to stand there and call me weak. I have stood by and watched your fights; seen several times where you, Kurama, Kuwabara and even Yusuke have almost died. I have heard the way Team Toguro speaks of this t__eam__. They think we're a bunch of toys; meant purely for their enjoyment. If Toguro singles me out and challenges me, I am stepping into that ring.'_

'_That's lud__i__crous_!' Hiei growled, clenching his fists. '_You have no idea what you're getting yourself into_!'

'_Bite me!_' Hanako insulted.

"Hanako..." Kuwabara's scratchy voice caught the younger Urameshi's attention. She hadn't realized it, but she was shaking in terror. "Let's call it like this. Neither one of us want to fight that Toguro, but we don't have a choice. Let me try to fight him first and see if they pull any tricks or tournament committee crap. If they don't, then I will take him on. If they really want you to fight then we can't stop it from happening, but let's at least try it this way first, okay?" He swallowed hard, clearly shaken up himself.

Hiei stared at Kuwabara, both shocked and thankful for idiots words of wisdom. Even Yusuke seemed to sigh in relief, knowing his sister would come to her senses.

Hanako looked at Kuwabara and nodded, wiping her eyes quickly to stop the tears. "Yeah. Yeah let's do this your way." She turned again and headed towards the stadium.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gave each other a knowing look before following Hanako. The stadium was still mangled but the ring looked brand new, the crowed started roaring again as Juri began to speak about the third round starting. "Hello fans! It's time to start the third match of the finals! Did everyone have a good break?"

"Okay, Genkai must really be sick." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Yusuke, this may be a good time to tell Kuwabara the truth about Genkai." Kurama whispered to Yusuke. Urameshi simply looked away.

"It's not too late Kuwabara...I can fight." Hanako spoke quietly.

"The only way I am leaving the ring is if he's beaten or I'm dead. I just need to make sure the first one happens..." Kuwabara swallowed hard. "Hopefully this trial sword will do the trick."

"How will this crucial fight end!? It's time to find out!" Koto spoke into her microphone.

"Alright guys, in case I don't make it, take care of my cat." Kuwabara cracked his knuckles and headed into the ring, just as elder Toguro was stepping in. He was staring at Hanako the entire time.

Hanako glared and folded her arms over her chest. She was terrified, but she refused to let him know that.

"Ready!? Begin!" Juri announced.

Immediately Kuwabara began powering up, channeling all of his energy into his trial sword. Lightning shot from Kuwabara's body, and his energy filled the air. His sword was immense and powerful and he charged straight for Elder Toguro, slicing through Toguro's left shoulder and down his body.

"Oh man! I really got you huh? I'm sorry!" Kuwabara was actually apologizing.

Hanako looked thrilled. "Yeah! You got him!"

"I don't know if I should believe this people but Kuwabara's attack has ripped Toguro's body into two! I think this fight is...over?" Koto looked on, clearly thrilled by blood shed.

Yusuke looked at Kurama for answers. "Did Kuwabara just win?"

"I don't know."The red head looked just as stunned.

"I'm really incredible! I beat a Toguro brother with one attack!" Kuwabara praised himself.

"And the winner of the third match is Kuwabara-" Juri began.

Kuwabara was stabbed in several places; straight through his body as he screamed. Blood splattered everywhere and Kuwabara was in severe pain as he collapsed onto the arena floor, tossing his Trial Sword.

"What the!" Yusuke stammered. Hanako paled as she watched Elder Toguro rise from the concrete.

"Such a simple-minded child. It was so nice to trick you." Elder Toguro laughed and licked the wound on his thumb, which had once been his replica.

"This is supposed to be one on one!" Kuwabara winced.

"Oh I do assure you that my decoy and I are apart of the same body." Toguro smirked. "You see I can move my vital organs where ever I please, which makes injuring me very tricky."

"You're just a little freak show!" Kuwabara insulted.

Toguro extended his hand, stretching it several feet to grab Kuwabara's trial sword. "Truly an exquisite sword. Did you inherit it from her?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Who."

"You'd think she'd leaving something behind like this for her apprentice, but I guess Yusuke wasn't strong enough." Toguro taunted.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Genkai is just sick!" Kuwabara struggled to stand, suddenly fearful for what he was hearing.

"Oh that's perfectly sad. Your friends have been keeping secrets." Toguro almost looked grim. Kuwabara was shocked and unable to move. "Genkai is dead, and has been for two days."

"No...It can't be..." Kuwabara looked to Yusuke, who could only look away. Hanako's eyes had watered and she covered her mouth, looking down at the ground after making eye contact with Kuwabara. "Why...didn't I see that..." Kuwabara mumbled. "I see...everyone really did know about it but me. They kept me out on purpose. They didn't think I could take it." He began shaking from grief.

In a flash, Toguro shot his fingers forward several feet and made contact with Kuwabara's flesh, surrounding his heart. Kuwabara fell to his knees in a pool of blood. Toguro cackled an evil laugh. "Don't cry Kuwabara. It's not your fault she couldn't stay. Go and question her yourself if you don't believe me. Just a few more inches and I can take out your heart." He forced his fingers deeper into Kuwabara's chest. Blood poured out as Kuwabara groaned in pain, grabbing at the pale fingers in an attempt to stop further intrusion.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke worried.

Toguro released his fingers, laughing in amusement. He began talking about Genkai, and formed his hand to look just like her younger self! Hanako stared in shock and listened to the story of love, envy, and power. He spoke of Genkai's aging and began to insult her, seeming to make his younger brother angry. Suddenly Elder Toguro stabbed the image of Genkai, explaining her death as he laughed loudly in an evil cackle.

"That's all crap! Genkai wasn't jealous! Toguro killed her cause he couldn't have her!" Yusuke defended his deceased teacher.

Kuwabara stood, a golden aura surrounded him, his anger was fueling his power. "I'm going to kill you. You better know that." Kuwabara spoke with a shaking voice.

"Well that's very nice enthusiasm but you must have forgotten that I have your weapon." Toguro smirked. "I'd give it back but helplessness is more fun."

"You're honor less." Kuwabara shook with anger.

"Yes I am! Good thing that's not what this tournament is about!" Toguro formed his hand into a drill and shoved it right into Kuwabara's chest cavity.

Hanako, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama watched in horror, waiting for the end of their friend and team-mate. Elder Toguro looked confused and irritated. "What's happening here!? I can't pierce your skin!"

"I see!" Kurama observed. "Kuwabara's strength and his resolve appear to be closely related!"

"You have no soul! You're just a nasty little waste of space!" Kuwabara yelled. "Now, Die!" Kuwabara's arm extended in front of him and shards of his spirit sword were flying in Elder Toguro's direction.

"Oh Damn!" Toguro panicked as he was struck violently, falling to the ring in pieces.

"And yet another new move from Kuwabara!" Juri announced.

"Elder Toguro is left on the floor in a pile of assorted body parts!" Koto sighed dreamily from the blood shed.

"Someone needs to get that woman a therapist." Hanako mumbled.

Juri began counting, and everyone prayed. "5! 6!" She continued.

"Maybe honor doesn't matter to you Toguro, but it does to me." Kuwabara stared at the body parts with disgust before walking away.

"7! 8!-Ahh!" Juri stepped back.

"Stop counting. Do you really think it's over." Elder Toguro spoke weakly as he started to put himself back together. "I was just surprised is all, I didn't think you could attack me that way." He smirked. "I should be more careful."

"What are you!?" Kuwabara stared at him, trembling.

"I would like to know that myself, but you'll need to ask the tournament committee for the answer to that one. I simply asked to become a demon, the rest was just trial and error!" He extended his fingers into 4 long spears, stabbing Kuwabara in all 4 of his limbs, raising him above the ring. Kuwabara was helpless as he howled in pain.

"Kuwabara!" Hanako spoke fearful.

"Quiet girl, don't think I've forgotten about you." Elder Toguro glared. Hanako stood her ground and glared back, balling up her fists. He smirked before looking back at Kuwabara. "Allow me to reintroduce you to the ground!" He slammed Kuwabara into the concrete face first.

"You Bastard!" Yusuke yelled.

"Now's the chance to cry and beg for your life just like your dear friend Genkai right before my brother killed her!" Toguro taunted, his voice had a sinister amusement about it.

"Liar." Kuwabara gritted his teeth.

"I was going to play with you a bit longer but your voice grows irksome." Toguro turned his free hand into a sharp dark metal blade.

"Kuwabara..." Yusuke worried.

"My mother always wanted me to become a surgeon!" Toguro laughed. "It's a shame I played hookie the day we dissected frogs, oh well, here goes!" He charged at Kuwabara.

"Yikes!" Juri backed away.

"You monster!" Shizuru shouted from the ring.

"Come to Papa!" Kuwabara shouted. He used his energy to grab his Trial Sword from across the arena, bringing it to himself.

"What is that?" Toguro paused for a moment.

"Another round of slicing for the bad guy." Kuwabara spoke and watched his energy tear Toguro to pieces once more.

Toguro laid on the ground and laughed. "We've been through this Kuwabara, my body doesn't like to go to pieces, so it doesn't" He began to regenerate again. "I've been very sporty. I've told you exactly how to end my life and yet you appear unfit to do it." He mocked.

Kuwabara looked at his Trial Sword and everyone watched as it changed to a vibrant purple, and changed forms from a sword to a large circular weapon. "I thought about what you said, Toguro, and you're right, I have no way of knowing where your vital organs are hiding. So I'll just pound everything all at once!"

"S-Stay back!" Toguro panicked.

"Well since we're sharing here, my mother always wanted me to be an exterminator, so now its time to make her proud of me. Spirit Fly Swatter!" Kuwabara reared back before slamming his weapon down on Toguro. His screams echoed throughout the stadium, and suddenly there was silence."Alright Juri, call the stinkin match."

"Oh! I'll come check it out!" The young referee waltzed over and looked at the hole where Elder Toguro had once been. "Ew...There's nothing left of him...Fans! The winner of the third match is Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara solemnly walked back to his team. Yusuke laughed, relieved. "About time you won a fight! That was awesome...You alright there man?" Yusuke suddenly looked unsure of the look on Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara wasted no energy when he punched Yusuke straight across the face, knocking him several feet back. "What the hell was that for?" Yusuke stared at Kuwabara.

"I thought we were a team, but I'm just one big joke to you all, aren't I? Well this Joke has feelings! Genkai meant a lot to me too!" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's shirt, jerking up him. "Did you all just sit around and laugh at how clueless I was!? Is that how you get your kicks Urameshi!? Huh!? Answer me!"

"Kuwabara, listen."Kurama reasoned.

"This doesn't concern you!" Kuwabara glared.

"Yusuke did not tell Hiei or me either. We were left to detect Genkai's passing for ourselves." Kurama said sadly.

"Is this true?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Yusuke.

Yusuke continued to stare at the ground. "I didn't tell any body. She died in my arms." He began shaking.

"Then what?" Kuwabara asked quietly.

"I asked Hanako to take her place. I guess I thought if I never said it, it wouldn't have to be real. I'd like to think that I know better then that now, the only way to move on is to give her death the reverence she deserves and to give grief it's due. I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did Kuwabara, and I'm sorry you felt we punked you, but I can't apologize for dealing with this the only way that I knew how." Yusuke walked passed Kuwabara and towards the ring.

"Urameshi." Kuwabara finally spoke. Yusuke stopped in his tracks. "Win this."

"Right." Yusuke smirked and cracked his knuckles and continued towards the ring.

"You knew too, didn't you." Kuwabara asked Hanako, not even looking at her.

"I was there when she died. I followed her immediately when she left the hotel that day. I should have interfered, I could have stopped her. Curiosity got the best of me, and by the time I stepped in to help Yusuke arrived, and...well, you know the rest." Hanako wrapped her arms around herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kuwabara smiling down at her.

"Don't kid yourself. No one could have stopped her."

"Thank you, Kuwabara. You know, you're not so bad, I don't see why Yusuke enjoys beating you up so much." Hanako grinned.

"Hey! I let him win all those other times!" Kuwabara frowned, while Hanako laughed. She made eye contact with Hiei and frowned.

'_Are you okay?_' She asked in her mind. He nodded and looked at the ring as Sakyo walked up to Juri and asked for the microphone.

'_I didn't realize just how strong you are until now_.' Hiei's voice shocked her.

'_What_?' Hanako looked at him, puzzled.

'_Any normal Human female would have run away crying by now, the only reason your friends haven't is because they're safe in the audience. You offered to fight in Kuwabara's place, scared and unwaver__ing__ at the same time. I read Toguro's mind; he was more pissed that you challenged him, instead of coward at his feet_.' Hiei smirked.

Hanako felt proud of herself, and was surprised Hiei was actually praising her. '_Hiei? I can't wait for this to be over. I want to go home and things go back to the way they were, except this time I know you're not a dream.'_

'_Kurama has offered for you to come live with us in his Human mothers house_.'

Hanako nearly fell over. '_What!? Are you serious?!'_

_'Your Human mother is never home, and Yusuke is gone for months. It was actually Kurama's mother who suggested it. __She worries about you constantly. __She told Kurama one night while I was away with you_.' Hiei glanced over at her.

Sayko and Koenma laid their lives on the next match, insuring that whoever won the next round would win 2 points for their team. Ten minutes went by and the tournament committee approved the agreement. Elder Toguro returned with an evil laughter, as Younger Toguro and Yusuke were in the ring.

"This is not your fight." Hanako heard Kurama reason with Kuwabara.

"The heck it ain't!" Kuwabara glared.

"You'll see. Those two will decide who fights in this round." Kurama reassured.

Hanako watched in horror as the Younger Toguro kicked his brother into the air, and disintegrated him in one punch. She looked at Hiei with wide eyes. '_If we survive this...I will gladly move in with you and Kurama_.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, it's characters, or anything affiliated with it. I use the characters and locations for my own personal enjoyment and yours. I own Hanako Urameshi. I do use Wikia for information on locations and characters that I may need later. Rating is for language, violence, drug references, and intimacy scenes in future chapters. Please Review! Good and bad are accepted, as I value the opinions of my readers. **

**A/N: This chapter starts at the end of the Dark Tournament and will end after the Chapter Black Saga, where Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama make their way into Demon World, just in case someone gets confused. Didn't really care for the Chapter Black Saga myself, so I realize this is a huge leap in the story line. Thanks for sticking with me this long, it's hard to find time to write these days. Also, my other Fanfic, Addiction, I will be ending in it's next Chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

Hanako was going through a serious case of "What the hell just happened!?"

Yusuke had destroyed Toguro, literally. Kuwabara had faked his death to motivate Yusuke, which Yusuke promptly began beating his ass over. And now the damn arena was enclosed in hundreds of feet of concrete walls with no way out; the kicker? A huge bomb was about to take all of their lives, all because Sakyo pushed a button on a remote control!

Kicker number 2? Hanako got lost in the sea of rampaging Demons trying to escape the arena. "Damn you, Sakyo!" She cursed as she looked around for any signs of Yusuke and the others. The screams and the shuddering ground were too loud for her to communicate with Hiei through telepathy. "Gah, screw this, I'll find my own way out!"

**Stadium Detonation 5 minutes.**

Hanako ran back through the long hall way towards the locker rooms, fighting her way through the crowds. Her heart was racing rapidly, so much so she couldn't breathe. She made a left turn into another corridor and ran right into someone, sending her to the ground. "Of all the rotten luck-!"

"Hanako!" His voice was shocked, as if he had expected her to be evacuated by now.

"Koenma! Shizuru!" Hanako grinned widely. "Hey, I am just going to follow you guys out of here!"

"I swear you're like a kid in a grocery store." Shizuru rolled her eyes.

**Stadium Detonation 3 minutes.**

"Run for it!" Koenma ignored Shizuru and started running. He had no idea where he was going but he had a good feeling. He couldn't believe Sakyo would do this. Also, he feared Sakyo's work would be continued; A portal between worlds would mean the end of humanity.

Hanako ran after them, and kept her eyes open for Yusuke and the others. They were probably already to safety, but something about her Spiritual Awareness had the hair on the back of her neck standing; then again it could have been due to the fact that they were all about to be blown to pieces. They came across a hole in the giant wall and didn't waste any time as they ran through it. With seconds left on the detonator, they had made their escape. Explosion after fiery explosion went off behind them as they were reunited with the rest of the Spirit gang.

Hanako grinned as Yusuke sighed in relief, obviously too worn down and defeated from his battle with Toguro to have done much good with any rescuing. She watched someone step forward from the corner of her eye and looked over at Hiei, who was standing there staring at her with wide worried eyes. Hanako smiled softly at him, reassuring him that she was unscathed and okay. Part of her wanted to approach him and kiss him infront of the entire Dark Tournament fighters and audiences, but she also knew he probably wanted to keep things under wraps for the time being, especially considering they were still surrounded by potential enemies. She ignored Botan's rant about not getting their prizes, and Yusuke sounded somber as he told her the committee couldn't give them what they wanted. It didn't take a genius to know they all wanted Genkai back.

That night at the hotel was a quiet one. Most of the rich bidders had fled in their private jets already, and the rooms were almost all empty. They wanted to celebrate but the realization of being one team member down was haunting. Everyone kept to themselves and stayed quiet, knowing the trip back home would be a hard one. They were due to embark on the "Cruise" ship tomorrow morning around 9.

Hanako sighed loudly, startling Botan next to her. "What's the matter Hanako?" Botan asked quietly, although she already knew, she was hoping for some conversation.

"I'm bored." Hanako announced. "It's weird, not having to worry about what's next and fearing for my life. I feel so bored right now. I didn't even bring so much as a book to read before I left home."

"We could play cards?" Botan suggested. Shizuru was upset over the death of Sakyo, but stayed close to Kuwabara and Yukina, who both seemed fine and wrapped in conversation. Keiko was with Puu and Yusuke, and Kurama was actually able to read a book. Hiei was by the window as usual, staring at into the ocean.

Hanako sighed again. "I'm going for a walk." She stood up and walked quietly out of the room, unnoticed. The minute she was outside she inhaled deeply, with the wind ruffling her hair. It was almost nightfall, the sun was barely a dot on the horizon. She had felt so confined in that hotel room full of grief and yet at the same time joy. The feelings she had sensed had made her claustrophobic and sick to her stomach.

She felt her feet move forward and she placed her hands in her pockets, walking all the way to where Toguro had killed Genkai. Two large craters were there from 2 different attacks. A patch of grass had been stained heavily with blood. She should feel sadder, but she was numb. Would Genkai still be alive if she had stepped in and stopped her from meeting Toguro? Hanako sighed and walked to the center of the larger crater, sitting down cross legged and staring at the now darkened sky.

Hanako hadn't sensed him approach her.

"I miss her too." His voice was exhausted. "Hiei was going to come after you, but I needed away from Keiko's worrying mouth. She keeps asking every 5 minutes if I'm okay, or if I need anything."

Hanako smiled softly at her brother as he sat next to her. "At least you have someone who worries about you."

"And you don't?" Yusuke smiled knowingly. Hanako blushed for a moment before looking back up at the sky.

"We have a lot to work on, but I suppose I have someone." Hanako finally answered, grinning as she said so.

"Don't tell Keiko, but she's the only girl who can handle me. She put's up with all my shit and she still hasn't run for the hills." Yusuke laid down in the rough dirt and looked at the stars. "You and Hiei, huh?"

"How did you know it was Hiei?" Hanako worried.

"He told me." Yusuke tapped his head, indicating the telepathy. "He didn't say it exactly, but he worded things weird, even for him."

"Yeah..." Hanako frowned for a minute before she sighed again. "So, now what? We just go home and act like nothing happened?"

"It's a bitch, isn't it?" Yusuke sighed. "Besides, we still have each other to talk to. Keiko's going to make me go to school, and I am going to skip after lunch like always. You still making straight A's?"

"Yeah." Hanako laughed at the normal conversation they were having. "Although I am not sure I can go through with school after all of this. It's too normal."

"Enough of that." Yusuke said, his tone changing. "You're going to school. It's too late for me to do anything about an education but you're a friggin genius. It'll take some getting used to again, sure, but you should keep at it." Hanako smiled down at him before looking back up at the sky. They were silent for quite some time before Yusuke spoke again. "Think Genkai is watching us?"

"I know she is." Hanako whispered.

"How?" Yusuke looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"It's...it's weird." She started. "I am not sure how much you know, and I can't remember what I told you. Genkai trained me the same day she gave you your Spirit Wave Orb, she gave me a similar one to enhance my awareness and abilities. I was able to sense Toguro's core power before anyone else. My abilities are so great now I'm not always sure what I'm sensing. But I can sense her. Her familiar spirit, her energy, I can feel it right here. I followed it out here, like she was calling me." Hanako looked at Yusuke, hoping he understood.

"I kind of wished I would have let you fight Toguro's brother." Yusuke grinned. "It would have been a fight worth seeing."

"Hey, Kuwabara did great, and honestly I was scared shitless of that creepy bastard." Hanako grinned as well before the two broke into a fit of laughter. Once they calmed down they both laid in the middle of the dirt crater and stared at the stars. "No more secrets, okay Yusuke?"

"No more secrets." Yusuke nodded in agreement.

She took a deep breath and quickly spoke of her new living arrangements. "I'm moving in with Kurama and Hiei." Hanako confessed.

"Kurama mentioned it earlier." Yusuke spoke softly. "I think it's a good idea."

"Really?" She looked at him with relief.

"Yeah. Mom's never home, and I'm not either. You would be safe with them, and you could go to school with Kurama." Yusuke stood up and dusted his pants off. "I'll come visit you guys."

"I'll hold you to it." Hanako smiled and stood up with him.

"You should stay here for awhile. Someone else wants to talk to you." Yusuke grinned at her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't, you know, be safe, wrap it and all that junk. I don't want to be an uncle just yet!"

Hanako blushed darkly. "Yusuke!"

Yusuke laughed loudly as he walked out of the crater and back into the grass. "She's all yours Hiei! I'll see you both later!" Soon Yusuke's figure had disappeared into the distance.

Hanako stood there in silence and slight embarrassment, wishing Hiei would talk to her through telepathy as well, not just Yusuke or Kurama. She crossed her arms and waited a few minutes, suddenly sensing him behind her. She kept her back to him, trying to sense his movements, and his emotions. Hanako turned in just enough time to catch his sword with an energy sword of her own.

Hiei was caught completely off guard, and it showed on his face as he stood in shock. Hanako frowned and waited for him to sheathe his sword before dissipating her energy sword. "What the hell was that for?" She questioned.

"Hn. I was listening in on your conversation." Hiei's Jagan eye was glowing, and she has just noticed. "I was seeing just how much your Spirit Awareness had increased. I couldn't catch your thoughts in time to see that you planned to conjure a defensive weapon." He sounded impressed.

"I tried to tell you before that my skills had improved." Hanako frowned again.

Hiei crossed his arms and shrugged. She took the time to notice how worn down he still looked from fighting Bui; he was even in the same tattered clothes. "I'm fine." He spoke sharply, having read her mind.

"Am I not allowed to be concerned?" Hanako glared. "Stay out of my head if it's such a problem."

Hiei returned the glare. "I am neither weak nor your concern to worry about. If I want to be in your head you can't stop me."

"Not my concern!?" Hanako hissed. "If that's the case then forget me moving in with you and any future late night visits to my room-!"

"That's not what I meant!" Hiei interrupted with a snarl. "It's my job to protect and be concerned about you, not the other way around." He explained.

"You're just afraid of looking weak." Hanako wasn't buying his explanation. "And worrying is what brought me to you in the first place! Had I not trusted my gut instinct and followed Botan to this island I would have never realized that you're real."

"Hn." Hiei rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. He completely ignored her glare, unthreatened by her in any way, and approached her. He used his left hand to tilt her chin upward and placed a soft kiss upon her lips, and she didn't fight him. This kiss was much more different then the others; the others had been hurried, full of lust and desperation. Yet this kiss was deliberate, and slow. It was almost unreal, like a dream.

* * *

Hanako jolted awake from her deep sleep, sweat beaded her forehead and her breathing was ragged. She kicked her feet over the bed and hurried to the window, throwing it open to let in the cool night air. The alarm clock said 2:28 in the morning; she had a little over 4 hours before she needed to get ready. Hanako closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, trying to calm her nerves.

"Still having nightmares?" Kurama's voice spoke from the doorway of her bedroom. Hanako nodded, shaking. "I can make you something. You can put it in your tea at night to help you sleep, and you won't dream."

"Where's Hiei?" She looked at Kurama weakly. She had gone weeks without a decent nights sleep and it was taking its toll. Snow had blanketed the ground outside and the bitter cold wind was blowing through the window.

"He was eager to get back into Demon World and is already waiting at Genkai's. You and I will be joining Yusuke in a few hours. The two of you will go first, Hiei and I will follow at a later time."

Hanako rubbed her temples, a migraine slowly setting in. She was feeling the effects of an anxiety attack brewing and tried grounding herself; bringing herself to the present and out of her memories. '_We won the Dark Tournament. Koenma brought Genkai back to life. Everyone is alive and okay. Yusuke defeated Sensui and stopped the __annihilation__ of living world. Yusuke died again and was brought back a Demon. My brother and I are Demons... My brother and I are Demons... We have been summoned to Demon World... This is real... This is real...' _She kept repeating in her mind. She felt a hand on her shoulder and startled her out of her thoughts.

"Everything will be alright. Yusuke will be with you while he meets with King Raizen. If something goes wrong you can always send someone to contact Hiei or myself. We won't be that far." Kurama reassured.

"Aren't we enemies now?" Hanako looked at him with sad eyes. "Koenma told me the 3 Kings are constantly at war, that means we're all on different sides-"

"Regardless of that, my allegiance lies with Yusuke. I'm sure Hiei feels the same."

Hanako shivered from the cold and closed her window. The silence that followed was deafening. She tried to hold back her tears and a strangled cry came from her throat. Everything that had happened recently had happened so quickly, and no one seemed affected by any of it except for her.

"Hey is she okay?" A voice startled both Hanako and Kurama.

"Yusuke!" Hanako stared in relief at her brother.

His eyes were so different now yet they were the same. They were filled with questions and eagerness, but so much stronger in his own way. "Glad you're awake. We're leaving a little early. Get your stuff and lets go." He spoke to her and looked at Kurama. "You coming too?"

"To say good bye, yes. But I will be traveling to Demon World a different day. I have a few things to take care of here first." Kurama spoke calmly.

Hanako quickly dressed and grabbed her already packed bag and followed Yusuke and Kurama to Genkai's temple. The wind was sharp and cold, stabbing at fragile skin as it breezed by. The sky was still dark when Yusuke went inside, and Hanako sat on the stone cold stair case, looking up at the sky.

"Hiei?" She called out hesitantly. She felt his presence beside her and felt his warm arms wrap around her shoulders. "Why can't you come with me?" She whispered, hugging him.

"I already told you. Mukuro and Yomi both need to know that Kurama and I are sworn to them. We need to give Yusuke the time he needs to do what he must, and he needs you to help him. He made that very clear."

"I don't like being away from you." Hanako sighed, looking down at her hands. She felt his hand under her chin and tilted her head up, making her look at him.

"You Humans are clingy." Hiei smirked, knowing precisely what she would say after.

"I am no Human." Hanako returned the smirk and felt Hiei's lips crashing on hers.

Hanako could hear Kuwabara yelling. And Yusuke flying through the temple doors. Within seconds she was sensing the SDF, there to personally escort them from Human world. Hanako was about to pull away from the kiss when she felt Hiei grab a fist full of her hair and pull her back into him. It was Hiei who broke the kiss with a reluctant growl, placing his forehead against hers, his Jagan eye glowing through his head band. "I'll be watching you. Get stronger and help Yusuke fight whatever personal Demons he's facing. You're the only one he's listening to at this point." He stood up and grabbed her hand, hoisting her to her feet.

Hanako nodded and followed Hiei to the ever growing crowd of people. Yusuke looked to her with a soft smile. "You ready?"

"Not her too, Urameshi!" Kuwabara argued. This was all news to him and he wasn't taking it well.

"Yeah well she is a Demon now too remember?"Yusuke started. "That whole Mazoku thing happened all at once. When I was brought back to life the second time as a Demon it woke up the dormant blood in Hanako too. Besides she's strong enough to take care of herself."

Hanako looked at both Hiei and Kurama with sad eyes, hoping they would follow. She knew it was not their time yet. '_I'll see you both soon. Don't be strangers._'

'_Likewise._' Kurama nodded.

"Let's go, Yusuke." Hanako approached the black hole that was the portal to Demon World.

"Well we ain't getting any younger!" Yusuke leaped, and Hanako followed without looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, it's characters, or anything affiliated with it. I use the characters and locations for my own personal enjoyment and yours. I own Hanako Urameshi. I do use Wikia for information on locations and characters that I may need later. Rating is for language, violence, drug references, and intimacy scenes in future chapters. Please Review! Good and bad are accepted, as I value the opinions of my readers. **

**Chapter 8**

Hanako stood behind Yusuke with her pack over her shoulder. Before them stood 3 monks who Yusuke had mentioned to her a few days prior, one of the names she remembered was Hokushin. The monks almost seemed to tear up upon their arrival, praising Raizen that his children had come to their homeland. Hanako felt uncomfortable from the start. Everywhere her eyes searched could only see desert and large mountain rock. She already missed being at home with Hiei and Kurama, but she was snapped out of her fantasy by her brother standing in front of her.

"Too late to turn back now." Yusuke whispered with an almost sad smile. "You ready? We have to run there, it'll take a few days."

Hanako nodded. "I'm ready."

Hokushin almost seemed stunned. "You mean to tell me she can keep up with us?! I was certain one of us would need to carry her, this will knock 2 days off our time, how astounding!" He sounded impressed.

Yusuke smirked and gave Hokushin a thumbs up. "Let's just say she's been training with three cut throat Demons, and a kick ass Human; one of which happens to be an expert in speed. Now let's get this show on the road, we're burning daylight."

"Very well. It's this was Mr. Urameshi." Hokushin bowed before taking off at an incredible speed, his two monk companions following him.

Yusuke was next to sprint off and Hanako followed them closely, although she made sure to stay behind them. She kept her eyes open and observed the surrounding area, trying to sense any surprise attacks or oncoming threats. Yusuke had specifically asked her to come along for this because she had improved greatly, and he trusted her instinct and spiritual awareness even more then Kuwabara's now.

The days turned into nights, and nights back into day. Hanako had lost track of time and her legs were killing her from the long run. They never stopped for a break, they just kept running until finally the monks ahead of them came to a pause. Yusuke stopped and looked behind him to make sure Hanako was alright when she came to a stop as well. Sweat beaded her forehead and she wiped it away with her sleeve. Yusuke was the only one who seemed fine, and not the least bit exhausted.

"That was astonishing ! We were going our fastest and yet you haven't broken a sweat!" Hokushin praised.

"That little jog was just a warm up." Yusuke stretched and cracked his knuckles.

"And your sister was able to keep up! Not a complaint or a peep out of her!" The tallest monk looked behind Yusuke and nodded towards Hanako.

"I told you she could do it. Now where's this ancestral bastard of ours? I have a bone to pick." Yusuke's tone completely changed. He felt this ancestral father of theirs robbed him of his fight with Sensui.

"Yusuke..." Hanako whispered, sensing a devastating energy in the tower above them. "Yusuke wait-" She tried to grab his shoulder.

Yusuke charged at the tower, leaving Hanako and the monks in the dust. "Just like his father." Hokushin chuckled. Hanako could only stare at the monk with wide eyes, did he really think this was a joke!?

"Yusuke, wait!" Hanako took off at her fastest, trying to catch up to her brother. She glared at his running form. "Why did you ask me to come along if you weren't going to listen to me!?" She tried to run faster. Yusuke disappeared into the tower and she could hear his footsteps running higher and higher. "Yusuke!"

"You have to run faster if you want to see our dear old dad alive before I get to him!" Yusuke yelled back at her.

Hanako took that as a challenge and started ascending the stairs, her pace increased and it seemed like an eternity before anything happened. The tower began to shake violently and Hanako fell on the stairs, cursing softly. "Damn it Yusuke..." She got back up and continued running finally making her way to the top and seeing a tall, white-blond Demon with knee length hair kneel before a fallen Yusuke. She grew wide eyed. She knew Yusuke wasn't dead, but the thought that this Demon, their ancestral father, was able to take out Yusuke in just seconds was frightening.

"You have much to learn, my son. You hear, but you don't listen." The man's voice was deep, almost comforting. He stood up and looked at Hanako, his eyes were menacing but held a sort of kindness to them. "Hanako." He acknowledged her, and began to approach her.

"D-Don't touch her..." Yusuke tried to get up weakly but collapsed back onto the floor. Blood covered his abdomen and dripped onto the floor.

Hanako glared at Raizen, standing her ground but not challenging him either. Raizen had to kneel down to make eye level with her, otherwise he would have towered over her. "My daughter...You have her eyes. The same fierce eyes as my only beloved." His words made something click inside of Hanako, and her heart opened up to him, although she wasn't ready to admit that.

"What did you do to Yusuke?" Hanako continued her glare, trying to speak bravely.

"I only taught him his first lesson." Raizen stood up and looked at the unconscious teen on the floor. "He was kidding himself thinking he could take me." He placed his hand on Hanako's shoulder. "You will learn to get stronger too."

Some how his words brought comfort to her. She hesitated to break eye contact with Raizen, but she did and she ran over to Yusuke. "Wake up...Hey..." She shook him gently just as Hokushin entered the door way.

"Lord Raizen, shall I escort Lady Hanako and Lord Yusuke to their chambers?" Hokushin bowed.

"Yes, take Yusuke. Hanako can stay with me or go as she pleases." Raizen stared down at them before turning and walking back to his thrown, sitting down with his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together.

Hokushin walked over and lifted Yusuke without struggle. He turned and looked at Hanako. "Milady?"

Hanako looked between Raizen and Hokushin, not knowing what to do. She sighed, knowing she needed to bite the bullet and get all the information she could get. "I'll stay here..." She said softly and nervously. Truth be told, she actually wanted to get to know Raizen. She always wanted a father and now here was one in front of her. She watched Hokushin carry Yusuke away and an awkward silence followed. She fidgeted with her hands nervously when she jumped at his voice.

"Come here child. Let me see your eyes again."

Hanako swallowed hard and walked towards him slowly. Finally she stood in front of him and her glare was gone. Her eyes were soft, confused and slightly scared. Without Yusuke in the room she had no buffer for bravery. She was also able to look at him more closely. He had brown eyes, just like Yusuke's, and a tattoo with strange markings under his left eye going down his face. He wore a pale yellow headband to keep the long hair from his eyes. He never broke eye contact in this instance.

"How old are you?" Raizen asked, closing his eyes.

"15...I'll be 16 in 2 months, Yusuke is already 16...we're 11 months apart..." Hanako spoke nervously.

"Still so young, my child. You do not hate me as your brother does, I can sense it." Raizen opened his eyes and looked right into hers.

"I have no reason to hate you. I don't even know you..." She answered honestly. "Yusuke hates you because you interfered in his fight with Sensui."

"If I hadn't, he wouldn't be alive right now." Raizen smirked. "He should be thanking me."

"Yeah well that's not how Yusuke see's it, and frankly that made his victory honor less." Hanako said defiantly, realizing her tone and attitude a little too late. "I...I'm sorry." She looked down at the floor.

Raizen threw his head back in laughter. "There's no doubt, you are of my blood line, as is your hard headed sibling."

"You had doubts?" Hanako questioned.

"I knew of a son the minute he was born, I could feel my blood in his body. When Hokushin told me of a daughter I was skeptical." He looked at her with his harsh eyes. "But I knew the minute you walked into my chamber that you were of my blood. You have my beloved's eyes, and her dark long hair. " Raizen spoke longingly, as if he was missing a fond memory. "Do you have a beloved, my daughter?"

Hanako's heart swelled with pride every time he called her that. She tried to clear her mind of that, she didn't need anymore daddy issues. She also didn't want to mention Hiei's name; in this territory Hiei was the enemy, working for Mukuro. "Yes...I have a...beloved." She answered, sitting on the floor in front of him.

Raizen almost cracked a small smile. "Are you as strong as your brother?"

Hanako scoffed at that remark. "Hardly. I'm strong but not as strong as Yusuke. My spirit awareness is a great deal higher then his, in fact I tried to warn him not to fight you, but by the time I arrived up here he was already on the floor."

"Interesting. You were able to sense my energy?" Raizen asked. "How much of it?"

"Uh..." Hanako had to think a minute. "All of it." She answered. "I was able to sense you about 10 miles from here, the feeling only got stronger the closer we got."

"That's a very valuable asset you have, Hanako." Raizen praised. He then sighed, as if he was drained just from talking. "Your training will begin tomorrow with Yusuke's. I need to be alone in my thoughts for awhile." He dismissed her, waving his hand.

"But...I don't know where to go..." Hanako stood up from the floor.

"Follow Yusuke's energy. Your room will be across from his." Raizen closed his eyes again. He seemed exhausted, weakened of energy.

Hanako nervously left the audience chamber and descended the long stair case, entering another stone building and roaming the halls. It was easy enough to find Yusuke's energy after 20 minutes of wandering. She wondered if he was even awake or if he was still unconscious. She looked at the large wooden door that would lead into her room and had the sudden urge to knock, although she didn't know why. She walked in and sighed in relief at the normalcy of the room. She half expected jewel encrusted door knobs and golden walls, but this room spoke nothing of riches. It had a bed, and a dresser to put her clothes. There was a full bathroom connected to it on the other side, also nothing luxurious.

She felt so alone.

She would begin her training, and so would Yusuke. Hiei and Kurama were both about to be in different enemy territories. Her ancestral father would be busy with Yusuke, so who did she have here exactly? Her heart ached unbearably, homesick for her bed at Kurama's house. She missed Kurama's mother, who was more of a parent to her then Atsuko ever thought about being. She took a deep breath and looked at her hands, balling them into fists. It was right then that Hanako vowed to get stronger. She would train every day, consuming her mind with it. She didn't have much choice, it was either that or be blinded by lonely heart ache, and Yusuke needed her to be on her game, so did Hiei and Kurama.

Hanako was shocked the next morning when she was woken up by Hokushin. "What's wrong? Is Yusuke alright?" She rubbed her eyes, having finally fallen asleep just 4 hours before.

"Yusuke is fine. Lord Raizen has summoned you." Hokushin bowed. "Yusuke will begin his training with us today, while you begin yours with our King."

Hanako nearly leaped out of the bed. "What!? He nearly killed Yusuke with one blow, I won't stand a chance!"

"He's not trying to kill you, just make you stronger. Now please get ready, I'll be waiting outside." Hokushin spoke impatiently as he left the room.

Hanako was left alone in a stunned silence.


End file.
